ABC's of OLS: Part 2
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Yup it's back! Part 2 of the ABC fic! Rated T for Safety! Enjoy!
1. A is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! For those reading Custom Level, I'm so sorry but I took it down. I wasn't really happy with it and it seemed like no one was really interested in it. So maybe in the future I'll come back to it and re do it. Also, I might play in the MacGyver sand box as well, the 2016 reboot so far is amazing and there's a story I worked on "off screen" and it's so cute! So if you're a fan of the reboot I might be coming into the sandbox :) Maybe...I'm nervous! But it wants to be written so much! WHAT DO?! *panics* *flat lines* XD Alright. I'm done. Anyways. It's 2017 and my dad asked me what I was going to do this year? I shrugged because I literally have no idea...I want my dreams to come true, and I want to further my writing career, but anything else...I'm clueless. I want to publish more books, I want to travel...but yeah...I still don't have an idea. What about y'all out there? What do you want this year or what's your resolutions? Anyways. Next ABC fic! Whoo! I'm doing this because I really need to boost my focus and I think this will help even if it's a little bit. If I need ideas on any of the letters I'll be sure to let y'all know! In the last one I let people pick a letter and they submitted a prompt idea. Don't what will happen this time but let's play it by ear! But yay! Second ABC fic :) This will be fun. And while I'm doing this I'm going to let y'all go to my profile and pick out the next fic for SPN! And I'll try to get in the MacGyver sandbox. But...nerves...*dies* Alright I'm done rambling! Let's get going!**

 **Prompt Summary: Sam has such a good brother, even as a baby he thinks his brother is the best! Here's a baby Sammy's thoughts on his big brother! Sam-6 months Dean-4 years old. Pre-series AU**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **A is for Amazing Big Brothers**

I might be a baby, but I can see what an amazing big brother I have. Mommy died. I know she's dead. There was not she was alive after the hot yellow thing took her. There was also red stuff on her tummy and the Yellow Eyed Man seemed evil. But I still have my big brother. He's been taking care of me since mommy died. Daddy's constantly sad and always drinking some weird stuff.

I cooed at my brother as he sat down on the floor with my food and his. He smiles at me and then speaks.

"Okay Sammy. Dinner time. Look! Airplane! Zoom." Dean said then made that funny noise that makes me giggle.

I open my mouth and eat the spoonful. Dean then takes a bite out of his food then feeds me again. When dinner is done we play for a bit. Then it's bath time. The water is so fun! I like splashing it while Dean gets us both clean. After getting us clean we're dried and in pajamas. I got a fresh diaper and a warm night time onesie, while Dean wears his weird diaper and his Batman pjs.

We then watch TV and relax a little. Daddy comes in and reeks of the stuff he drinks. I don't like it and when daddy I get uncomfortable. I let out a little whimper and Dean holds me tighter.

"It's okay Sammy. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe baby brother." Dean soothes me.

I answer back by snuggling into his chest. I know Dean will keep safe. I know he'll be here always.

My big brother's amazing.

 **First letter! Whoo! Off to a great start :) Again sorry to those who reading Custom Level...Some day it will return.**

 **Until Next Time! *crawls into a corner not wanting to think about my future plans right now***


	2. B is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry! I could not focus for the life of me last night. Ugh. Anyways. I'm all good tonight though! And I made cookies earlier! Whoo! We had nothing sweet to nom on and I wanted something sweet. Cookies, preferably sugar cookies sounded so good. So I made them with yellow cake mix! Yup, you heard me...cake mix. All you need is one box of cake mix (any flavor will do!), 1 egg, 1/2 cup of shortening, 1/3 cup of softened butter, 1 teaspoon of vanilla extract, and a sprinkle of sugar (I used a little under 1/2 of a cup). Mix together in a large mixing bowl! I love these cake mix recipes because you can throw in all the ingredients in at one time instead of going step by step. Once you have your dough, on a cookie sheet (I recommend covering it with a piece of parchment paper and sprayed with a little cooking spray) place your dough on the sheet (I rolled my dough into little balls and spaced them out on the sheet) and bake at 325 (most recipes say 350-375 but these bake a lot better at 325) for 5 to 10 minutes until golden brown or since these are made out of cake mix, you can stick a toothpick in the center and if it comes out clean they're ready! Finally, enjoy them! And yes, you can steal this recipe :) If you make them, let me know how they turn out! If you follow me on Facebook, send me a picture so I can see :) Alright I've rambled enough! Let's get on with the next number XD**

 **spnfanforlife-It never will! It'll be here until FF goes away or they get rid of me. XD Lovely victory screech. Baby Sammy to start it off! What a perfect start :) Onwards my darling!**

 **elliereynolds777-Wow! I sent you a PM and I know you got it ;)**

 **Prompt Summary: Sam love playing soccer but will have to sit out for a few games due to a concussion. How'd get this concussion? Well let's find shall we? Pre-series AU! College Sam because I believe he played in college maybe in a league or something.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **B is for...Because You Don't Win With a Headbutt**

Sam raced down the field dribbling the ball as he weaved past the opposing team. He could hear his girlfriend and a familiar voice cheering him on, he inwardly smiled at that. He passed the ball to his teammate who passed it back when he got closer to the opposing goal and took his shot, he punched the air as he made the goal. The whistle for half time blew and the teams went to settle on the bench for a break. He took out his water bottle that had half water and half Gatorade and took a long swallow. He received a few pats and hair ruffles from his teammates, and he smiled that bright smile of his as he gave them their own praise.

"Sam!" A voice called.

Sam looked up and smiled when he saw his girlfriend. She went to hug him and he pushed her away gently.

"No hugging! I'm all sweaty!" Sam exclaimed with a laugh.

"Spoilsport." Jess teased.

Sam stuck his tongue out and looked over at the stands and saw his brother with a bright and proud smile on his face. He waved and Sam waved back.

"Your older brother is amusing. He cheers like crazy and when you take a hit he looks at the person who did it with murder in his eyes." Jess said.

"Yeah, Dean's pretty protective." Sam said.

"Yo Sam I Am! You ready? We need our power house!" Sam's teammate called.

"Coming!" Sam called back.

"Good luck." Jess said stealing a kiss that got the team wolf whistling and cat calling them.

Sam rolled his eyes and join his team on the field for the last half of the game. Unlike pro-soccer the clock in this league runs down not up and each half lasts 25 minutes. With all the hunting and training, and playing soccer when he was a kid, 25 minutes of this sport was nothing. While he was sweaty he wasn't the least bit tired. Besides if he thought about it, playing soccer was a little like hunting. He just had to pretend he was going after the monster of the week and all that fun stuff.

Sam watched as the ball was suddenly up in the air and he jumped up to headbutt to it to one of teammates or at least get it out of bounds, but was knocked to the floor when he and another player collided making them both see stars.

The next thing Sam knew he was in the hospital with Dean and Jess, and the doctor saying he couldn't play for the next five to six games. His concession wasn't bad but enough to sit him out for a while. But his team still won and were moving on. They only seven games left until state nationals. Then the championships.

Dean looked at his brother with a look and Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Dean lifted a hand to silence him.

"You don't win with a headbutt Sammy." Dean smirked.

Sam punched him in the arm and then laid back on his pillows. That was another thing. He had to stay in the hospital for a night. But Dean had a point. You don't win with a headbutt.

 **You don't win with a headbutt. My dad played soccer for 36 years and my younger brothers since they were four. Yeah. This prompt is from what I know and what he does :)**

 **Until Next Time! *noms on my cookies* So good...**


	3. C is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Some of you are going to try my recipe, yay! I'm happy :) Remember you can use any cake mix flavor you like, it doesn't have to be yellow. I used yellow because it was what I had on hand. Also, these cookie bake well in a toaster oven! Just remember to bake them at 325 and keep your eye on them. They might bake a little faster in a tiny than in a big one, especially if you make them small. Anyways. Gah! Last night's MacGyver threw me through a loop. I mean I kinda figured something like that was going to happen, but come on! *blows raspberry* Anyways. Question! Does anyone know of a good and maybe inexpensive treatment for warts? I have one on my hand and I've had it since last April. According to the research I did, even left untreated it should've gone away by now. But it hasn't. So, anyone? Good and inexpensive? Or do you know a good home remedy? I need to get rid of this thing. It doesn't hurt or anything but I'm kinda tired of it being there. I left it alone because I thought it would go away on it's own, you know? But it's still here! So let me know if you know something! Anyways. Need new Supernatural episodes! Like right now! I'm climbing the walls. HA! You know Supernatural runs your life when...XD Oh boy. Alright. I think I'm done rambling for now. Nothing to report. Maybe after this I'll make more cake mix cookies. I have chocolate mix and it sounds awesome! Let's go!**

 **spnfanforlife-Nope. You can't win with a headbutt. They sounded so good even after devouring a bunch at Christmas and New Years XD Onwards my darling.**

 **elliereynolds777-PM sent! Be sure to check your inbox :) Love your prompt for C, so much! Wait til you see what I've created *wolfish grin***

 **Aziza Maye-Nope. Just can't win, and aw! Adorable. I wanted Dean to be apart of it. I can't stand it when the brothers are separated. I actually have a completed series with Jess alive and well, and hunting with the boys. I love the recipe I'm using :) They turned out so yummy! Usually I make mine from scratch as well (I use to use therapy for baking so making things from scratch was a must), but since my mother used most of the stuff in the baking cabinet for Christmas cookies, I had to use cake mix. But still. They're awesome!**

 **Prompt Summary: For elliereynolds777! She wanted a fic in which Dean pisses of a witch and Sam has to deal with ears and a tail of a cat. *dies laughing but squees on the inside at cat like Sam* Love this!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **C is for...Catman Sam!**

Sam looked mournfully in the mirror. This was Dean's fault. All his fault. Ears flattened to his head and a long tail swishing behind him, he even had small fangs, claws, and he could narrow his pupils to mere slits. His markings suggest he was a calico cat. But still. He wouldn't be in this mess if Dean hadn't pissed off the witch they hunted. They got her and took away the source of her magic and sent her off to jail, but she refused to lift spell on Sam. Calling it a punishment for his brother's actions. Sam sighed. But the most embarrassing thing though was that Dean had to cut into his clothes so his could wear them comfortably around his tail.

"Sammy! Come on out. You don't look that bad." Dean said through the bathroom door.

"I look ridiculous! And it's your fault" Sam cried.

"I'm sorry Sam! I didn't know I was sleeping with a witch!" Dean defended.

"Think before you act dumbass!" Sam called.

"Sammy stop being a baby and come out right now!" Dean said.

Sam came out of the bathroom and glared a Dean with what he thought was a menacing glare but to Dean he looked downright adorable. Dean came forward and tickled Sam under his chin and laughed when Sam purred.

Sam smacked his hand out of the way and glared at Dean.

"That's not funny!" Sam growled.

"Oh come on kiddo. Lighten up. Bobby's working on the cure. You'll be back to normal in no time." Dean assured.

"I know. I just hate this." Sam said.

"I know. Come on." Dean said leading his brother downstairs.

Days passed on and Sam was still part cat. He was beginning to believe this was permanent. But it wasn't all bad. Sam used his cat side on a hunt and find he was a better hunter than ever. Of course his brother was taking pleasure in his condition. Scratching his ear or under his chin to make him purr. Sam found himself finding the smallest things to be amusing like a piece of string. Dean also from time to time was seen brushing Sam's tail or messing with until Sam hissed at him. He also yarn balls and random giant boxes around and watched as Sam amused himself like a normal cat for hours, until he became horrified at what he was doing.

All in all Sam realized being cat wasn't so bad. If only he could get Dean to stop messing with his tail. And leaving yarn balls everywhere.

Bobby however, while still looking for the cure, is sitting back and enjoying the show.

 ***laughs until I cry* Oh my Chuck! I love this. So much.**

 **Until Next Time! *makes sure I have the same ingredients before making another flavor of cookies***


	4. D is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay. My focus was out the window again, and my sinuses are going to be a bitch as the temp is going to rise to at least the 50's, and it's going to rain...a lot. Some of you might be getting snow, I'm going to get drenched in rain. Fellow Buckeyes get your umbrellas ready ;) Have fun in the snow everyone else! Build a snowman or try to build Baby in the snow XD *sings* Do you wanna build snowman? Sorry, not sorry. Now that that's out of my system, let's move on shall we? I finally got around watching Cap. America Civil War, and it was great except the ending. I wasn't a fan of it. But at least they made up in a sense. And I know someone's going to ask, and I was on Team Captain America. Again sorry, not sorry. I'm not much of an Iron Man fan. Also, I loved the idea of Spiderman being in it, but wasn't a fan of this Spiderman. It makes me sad. Anyways. SEASON 13 IS A GO! WHOO! Another year with our boys! This calls for some pie! Or well, cake that looks like pie. I'm not really a pie person. I blame my father XD Anyways. I'm so happy and proud of our SPN Family! Here's to another great year! Also, Catman Sam was so popular and everyone loves it, that it's getting it's own story line! Yup! I'm exploring it further. Not sure when it'll be out but soon I hope. I need to fool around with it first. Alright, I've rambled on enough, let's go!**

 **Katlover98-Thank you darling! Dean was such a butt XD**

 **elliereynolds777-I'm glad you like it! It was pretty popular, so I'll be exploring it further ;) And I love this idea, but I'll save for W. I think it'll work better there. Ouch! That sounds like a painful way to do it, but hey if it works; it works. Thanks for the advice though! I really appreciate it :) By the way, how are your stories coming? Need any ideas?**

 **spnfanforlife-I laughed so hard I thought I was going to meet Billie! And no. I want a kitty Sam just to screw with him X3 Onwards my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-Thank you my darling! And I plan on it :)**

 **sonyakitzmiller-Huh. That's interesting. Well lucky for me, I duct tape :) I'll give it a go and see what happens.**

 **Prompt Summary: Dean is so blonde. Enough said.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **D is for...Dammit Dean**

"Sammy! Have you seen my keys?" Dean called from the kitchen.

The boys had been staying with Bobby while Sam recovered from a nasty case of the flu. Dean was going to head out and get some more soup and medicine for Sam. Speaking of said brother he was lying on the couch bundled in a cocoon of blankets and big pillow behind him. He attempted to read before the book was snatched from his hands and the TV was turned on to a documentary instead.

"Sam?" Dean asked from the doorway.

"Huh?" Sam sleepily asked.

"Have you seen my keys? I need to get your medicine and some more soup." Dean asked.

"Try your back pocket." Sam yawned.

Dean patted his back pockets and felt his keys in the right. He blushed a little and smiled.

"Well what do ya know?" Dean asked.

Sam muttered something as he was drifting off.

"What was that Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Blonde moment." Sam whispered.

Dean snorted and watched as Sam slowly fell asleep.

"So did not have a blonde moment." Dean smiled and tucked Sam in.

Dean grabbed his wallet and put it in his back pocket, and made sure he was still holding his keys. Now he just needed to find his wallet.

"Shoot where's my wallet?" Dean asked.

'Dammit Dean.' Sam thought to himself. 'So blonde sometimes.'

 **I wanted Dean to have a blonde moment...and it was awesome X3 Poor Sammy.**

 **Until Next Time! *celebrates s13***


	5. E is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So glad y'all liked my blonde Dean! I was watching the older episodes and he's more blonde then than now. His hair's a lot darker. That's how my hair was. I was blonde when I was really little and now my hair's a dark chocolate brown. Anyways. I wanted Dean to have a blonde moment. It was awesome X3 It was so amusing he just might have another...for the heck of it XD Anywho. Need new episodes! Having withdrawals. Netflix can only do so much. And we get another year with our boys! Whoop whoop! I'm so excited! Something tells me season 13 is going to bring something big. Something we're not expecting and it's going to shock us all. Hmmm. Only time will tell I suppose *shrugs* So anywhozzles. I did one of those Facebook quiz things for the heck of it, and one said I was going to have a baby this year, which I laughed at. I'm not pregnant and will not be anytime soon. Another says I will be married when I'm 28. I'm 25 now, so this one could actually be possible. But I'm off the market right now. No dating for me for a while. But the baby one made me laugh XD Facebook quizzes are weird. Oh! Speaking of social media, I've almost reached 1'000 followers! Whoo! Nearly. Also, I want to make one of my books a paperback but having trouble deciding which one I should do. Hmmm. Decisions decisions. Alright, enough of my rambling! Let's get going!**

 **spnfanforlife-Yup! Daddy Dean has his blonde moments X3 (I do too, and I'm not even blonde) I'm so glad you're enjoying this! Onwards! *hands you cookies* Here's to s13!**

 **elliereynolds777-I laughed a lot writing this XD We all love it :) And I can't wait to tackle it, and wolf Dean :) Prepare for a mountain of fluff! Aw. I hope she gets it done soon. I love your stories! They're so cute!**

 **sonyakitzmiller-Hahahahahaha! That would've been amazing and I've done that before :)**

 **Katlover98-haha! Poor Dean. But I feel his pain. I have blonde moments all the time, and I'm not even blonde!**

 **Camaroqueen9285-Thank you so much my darling! I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

 **Prompt Summary: Sam goes on hunger strike after the death of his father. It wasn't on purpose! At first...but now with the threat of his life, he needs to get better. Not just for his sake. But for Dean's.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **E is for...Eat or Not To Eat**

Sam's stomach growled begging for food. But Sam ignored it. He was just going to bring it back up and he didn't want that. Ever since his father died, food has lost it's appeal. It's been a week since he last ate. The first night he went without supper was because he was sick to his stomach for most of the night. Luckily his brother had been working that night and didn't know. He didn't eat the next day as to not irritate his stomach. Even when his stomach felt better he still didn't eat. It made him feel lighter.

'Why should eat anyways? It's not like anyone cares if I starve. Well Bobby would, but not Dean. He doesn't care about me anymore. Only his car.' Sam thought to himself. 'Besides. One less mouth to feed.'

"Sam boy? You hungry? I've got supper going." Bobby said coming into the study where Sam was working.

"Not really. I'll eat later though." Sam said.

"You sure? Is yer stomach still giving you fits?" Bobby asked.

"A little." Which wasn't a total lie, his stomach kind of ached.

"I'll save ya a plate." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said with a small smile.

Bobby returned it and headed back to the kitchen. Even if Sam ate he would've ate in the study away from Dean. Dean didn't like to be around him much these days. They even slept in separate rooms. Well, Sam slept outside in a little camp he made with the cars. There was a truck which bed he used as his bed, and the other cars surrounding him. It wasn't the best but it made do.

'At least it's summer time and it doesn't get cold at night.' Sam thought to himself.

He stood up to head to take his shower and head to little camp, and grabbed the edge of the desk as a wave of dizziness. He took a few deep breathes and let the dizziness pass. Once it passed he went to take his shower and gathered his laundry from the basement. He went outside to his camp just as the sun was setting. He crawled through the tarp tent he made and settled in for the night.

The next morning came all to quickly for Sam as he got out of his tent and a wave of dizziness hit again. His stomach was hurting bad, but he refused to eat anything. He trudge to the house slowly and made his way to the bathroom upstairs. Dean was still asleep and so Sam used this time to freshen up and make himself look more human and less like a corpse. He got a good look at himself in the mirror and saw he was pale. Really pale. When he changed his clothes he noticed he lost some weight, his ribs were starting to poke out. He startled when he a knock at the door.

"Speed it up Sam! I need to get out there and finish fixing what you broke!" Dean shouted.

Sam winced and finished as quickly as he could. He went past Dean and another wave of dizziness struck. He briefly heard Dean calling him before his world went dark.

Sam had woken up in the hospital after passing out and Dean and Bobby couldn't wake him up. His blood pressure had bottomed out and other things that scared Dean and Bobby. Bobby gave Sam an earful then a hug. Dean was a little more silent and Sam thought Dean hated him now.

'If I hadn't passed out he wouldn't be stuck here with me.' Sam thought.

Sam looked at his brother who was standing at the window looking out of it. Like he was waiting to bolt the moment Bobby got back. Which Sam didn't blame Dean for. Sam sniffled and rubbed his eyes, then closed them as he shivered at the thought of his brother leaving him. He opened his eyes when felt a blanket around shoulders. He watched his brother sit down next to him and look at him with a mix of anger, sadness, confusion, and something else.

"Why Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam couldn't look at Dean and tried to look away but Dean caught his chin and forced him to look at him.

"Why Sammy?" Dean repeated.

Sam broke down and told Dean what happened.

"A and now you're going t to leave m me." Sam cried, face in his hands now so Dean couldn't see him cry.

Dean took Sam's away and hugged him tight and close. Letting his baby cry it out.

A week later

Dean placed a plate of turkey, mashed potatoes, and mixed veggies in front of Sammy. When Sam was released from the hospital Dean got to work on helping his baby boy and fixing the damage that had been done. It was hard but Sam released that he needed to get better. Bobby had told that after he passed out, he came close to dying and Dean was a mess. He couldn't lose Sam.

So slowly but surely Sam was getting better and gaining back the weight he lost. His bond with Dean was also mending. It was still going to take a little time, but they'll get there.

But for now Dean's mission was to fatten Sam up, and he was aiming to do it!

 ***points to Gabriel* HE MADE ME DO IT!**

 **Until Next Time! *hides from Gabe***


	6. F is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Hey hey, lookie here! An update on time! Whoop! Lol. Anyways. Got my pins out today! Yay! No more one legged flamingo dances in the shower and trash bags to keep my foot dry! I do have to wait until tomorrow morning to take a shower, since the holes in my toes are considered open wounds but they'll be closed by the time I get up tomorrow. But yay! Normal showers! But I still have to wear the boot and shoe for two more weeks. Blegh. But hey, I'm still healing nicely :) So that's a plus. Anyways. I noticed in my last chapter there was quite a few mistakes, and I apologize for that. I was actually half asleep when I wrote that chapter. I took an allergy pill early and headed to bed as soon as I was finished. But basically I was high when I wrote it XD And it shows. But hey, it didn't seem all bad. Note to self: don't take Benadryl before writing or you're gonna have a bad time XD Anyways. Next chapter I got something for y'all. In the last ABC Fic I had the boys play Five Nights At Freddy's 4 because I can and I wanted them to suffer with me XD Well, I just finished Sister Location (seriously, why does Funtime Freddy sound like a freaking deranged '80s rock star!?) and I wrote some lyrics for Bellora's Music Box, and I'm going to use them in the next chapter, which surprisingly doesn't deal with FNAF *shrugs* Anyways. I've rambled on long enough! Let's go!**

 **lenail125-Thank you darling!**

 **elliereynolds777-Aw! I'm glad you like it! I've dealt with anorexia and still have an issue with from time to time (though my weight doesn't show it) but I'm doing a lot better with it! In the seasons where Dean has forgotten his role, I feel the need to put him back into his place :) So Dean better behave in s13! Or he's grounded.**

 **sonyakitzmiller-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's awesome XD I forgot all about that.**

 **spnfanforlife-Samuel Thomas Winchester! You're grounded. So are you Gabe! Both of you to your corners XD You're welcome! Onwards!**

 **Camaroqueen9285-*hands you some tissues and give you a hug* There, there my darling. I'm glad you liked it though :)**

 **Prompt Summary: Gabe's at it again! My friend loved the crossover I did for her in the holiday fic, she wanted more! So Gabe's at it again, and no one's happy. But hey, Baby Sammy and Mac...still stinking adorable! WHY ARE THEY SO ADORABLE?! Sam and Mac are 2, and again forgive if the MacGyver gang's a little out of sorts. Still getting use to them. Massive AU for both!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **F is for...F*CKING A GABRIEL!**

"Let me guess. Gabriel?" Dean asked Jack who was back once more with MacGyver in his arms.

"Yeah. The asshole really likes to screw with us." Jack said setting Mac on the floor and watching as he went to a once again tiny Sam.

"Hi Sam." MacGyver squeaked.

"Hi Mac. Gabe 'gain?" Sam asked.

"Yup." Mac said sitting down next to little boy on the couch.

"Angels." Sam moaned. "Well, we might be tuck lite this for a bit. Bobby's on a hunt wif a fwiend and Tas isn't here either."

"Tas?" Mac asked confused. He never heard of an angel by that name.

"He mean Cas. Castiel. He's out searching for his wayward brother." Dean said. "You might as well as get comfy."

"Will do. Mac? I need to get our things, behave!" Jack called teasing.

"Shud up!" Mac pouted. "You behave." He muttered under his breath.

"Where's the rest of ya?" Dean asked MacGyver.

"Bozew's had to wort and Wiley and hew mom awe on vatation." Mac explained.

Jack came back in with their stuff and settled in. Jack gave MacGyver a handful of paperclips and went into the kitchen with Dean. In the kitchen Dean made coffee and gave a mug to Jack who looked he needed it. Jack gave his thanks and drank some of the coffee with a sigh. It was just what he needed.

"What's with the paperclips? I can't remember if you told me or not." Dean asked.

"They keep Mac busy and still, otherwise the kid's all over the place." Jack said.

"Is he that hyper?" Dean asked with an eyebrow raised. Sam was the same, always moving even in sleep.

"Yes and no. More like his mind is. It never stops. Even when he's asleep." Jack said with a smile.

"Sam's the same way. Even while reading he's constantly moving, and sleeping he's moving too." Dean chuckled.

"Sounds like our boys could've been twins separated at birth." Jack laughed.

Dean laughed as well. Dean and Jack had some things in common as well. One of the biggest is that their boys, are more like their kids. True, Jack and MacGyver are not related but their relationship on the outside says brothers, but inside it screams father and son.

'Like recognizes like. Sammy might be my brother, but he's all the son I need.' Dean thought. 'Jack and Mac seem the same despite not being related at all.'

The adults talked while the kiddos in the living room were having their own conversation.

"So you and Dean seem tlose." Mac said while teaching Sam more shapes to make with the paperclips.

"Yeah. But he's mowe than my bwothew. He's also my fathew." Sam said proudly.

"Weally?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. What 'bout you and Jat?" Sam asked.

"The same. He ats (acts) lite my big bwothew and fathew." MacGyver said.

The spoke some more and they began to yawn. Soon the the two boys were fast asleep on the couch together looking like they were protecting each other. Dean and Jack found it adorable took pictures then left the boys to sleep. They needed a break and while Cas searches for Gabe this could be their vacation.

'Freaking A Gabriel! But on the other hand. This means we can have a vacation.' Both Dean and Jack thought.

They sat back in the kitchen while keeping their ears open for their babies, and talked some more. This was going to be a nice vacation.

 **Aw! Again, WHY ARE BABY SAM AND MAC SO STINKING CUTE!?**

 **Until Next Time! FRENCH TOAST IN A MUG IS SO AWESOME!**


	7. G is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I got some sleep! Whoo! The plot bunnies didn't let me sleep the night before and I was so tired, I'm shocked my latest fic was written like a drunken five year old XD Anywho, so sorry for the light delay! But last night my very first MacGyver fic made it's debut :) Whoo! And so far so good! I'm still really nervous about playing in the sandbox, but then again I was nervous about playing in the Supernatural sandbox the first time. But since Supernatural was always my love, I was a little more confident. Anyways. I'll continue the story then after that one I have another I want to post. But yeah! A few of have read my MacGyver fic and I'm so happy y'all like it so far :) That made my night :) After this chapter is posted I'll be working on the second chapter to that and probably will post later on tonight. Anywho. Is anyone having Supernatural withdrawals yet? I am. Nothing can fill the void! Nothing! I tried. And failed. Blegh. Need new episodes like right now bruh! Lol. Anyways. Tonight's prompt has nothing to do with Five Nights At Freddy's, as I've stated in the last prompt but it does contain lyrics in which I wrote for Bellora's Music Box. In order to get the full effect of the lyrics please visit YouTube and look up Bellora's Music Box and select a video with just the music box music. Not the ones with someone singing. Alright? Good! I'm done rambling so let's get going!**

 **spnfanforlife-It's futile to resist baby Sammy. He'll get ya one way or another...dammit! WHY MUST YOU BE SO CUTE?! Lol! Onwards *cuddles with Sam and Mac because they're so cute and I want cuddles***

 **Camaroqueen9285-Aw! I'm glad you liked it! Baby Sam is so cute :3**

 **Prompt Summary: s5 AU! Sam is on the run after escaping from hunters that wanted to use him as a weapon. While in his new hidey hole he prays to Death to take him away. Will his prayers be answered?**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **G is for...Got Death?**

 _As you hide within your walls_

 _As Death comes to call_

 _Silence falls and darkness trails_

 _Your heart skips a beat_

Sam shivered at the thunder rumbled again. The small cabin he was hiding in had electricity but it went out when the storm hit. Sam threw another log into the fire and stared at it for a bit. He found the cabin while on the run from the hunters that tried to use him as a weapon. He wanted to call Dean but knew his brother wouldn't pick up. He had already rejected him, so he had to deal with this on his own.

He wanted to be done with all this. He wanted it to be over. He was scared though. He didn't want to die, but when he thought about it, it was probably for the best. Without him, Lucifer wouldn't have his vessel and Dean could be free of his burden. Forever. Dean could be happy for once. He looked Heaven and knew the angels wouldn't help nor would care. He looked back at the fire and took a deep breath.

"Death? I know this weird, but I need you to take me away. Please. I'm done. I can't do this anymore. I know I should've died a few years ago, but Dean and his deal. I didn't ask him for that. Please. I don't want to die but I don't want Lucifer to win either. If I die he can't use me and Dean can finally be happy. Please. Take me away." Sam prayed, and suddenly his world went dark.

 _As he creeps closer to you_

 _You feel his icy touch on your skin_

 _He's finally here_

 _To take you away_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _Just let go_

 _Can you feel your heart_

 _Failing and coming to a stop_

 _Darkness falls_

Sam floated in peaceful darkness. No pain or anything. He wanted to stay here forever. But the voices were annoying and pulling him to the surface. He slowly opened his eyes and Gabriel talked with Death. Sam then noticed he was not in the cabin he was in. He was in a big room on a very comfortable bed and he was warm.

Gabriel noticed he was awake and smiled sadly at the boy. He finished talking with Death and Death smiled at Sam. He went to boy and whispered in his ear.

"It's not your time Samuel. I know it all hurts now, but I promise you it'll all be alright in the end."

Sam blinked and let the tears fall as Death disappeared.

Gabriel climbed onto the bed and held the hunter in his arms and comforted as he cried. He knew Sam's pain and wanted to help. Since Dean wasn't here, Gabe decided he was going to be Sam's older brother for the time being.

No one was dying tonight.

 **Again for the full effect of the lyrics look up the music! And awww. Gabe the big bro to the rescue!**

 **Until Next Time! CHOCOLATE MUG CAKE IS BOMB!**


	8. H is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know! This is late. I'm so sorry! This letter for some reason has been giving me a hard time. Not sure why. That and some of you know by now, I started my first MacGyver fic. Which is going great! I'm glad people are enjoying it :) And some of you are enjoying it as well. This is not abandoned nor am I leaving the SPN fandom! I'm here to stay! I think a few of you probably thought so, but no. I'm here to stay! Anyways. Cookies in mugs are awesome! Especially if your trying to cut back on sweets and such (I'm not, but it's still great because I can't have a lot of sugar). They use few ingredients and less sugar. There's even some eggless ones if your vegan or just don't like eggs in general. Here's one of the recipes I use! Snickerdoodle: 1 tbsp melted butter, 1 tbsp sugar and brown sugar, a pinch of cream tar tar and salt, 1/8 tsp vanilla (I use 1/4 and it still turns out great), cinnamon (amount up to you), 1 egg yolk, and 3 tbsp flour. In your mug (8oz-12oz) melt butter for 30 secs and then mix in your sugars with a fork. Next mix in your cream of tar tar, salt, vanilla, and cinnamon. Next mix in your egg yolk. Next mix in your flour. Once your batter is all mixed together sprinkle on some more cinnamon then microwave for 45-60 secs (cook time varies on your microwave, 40 secs is my magic number). Finally enjoy your cookie! These are so good! And this recipe is my favorite so far! It's soft and chewy :) If you make this, let me know how it turns out :) Alright, I'm done rambling. Let's get going!**

 **Camaroqueen9285-Thank you darling! I do too :) Gabe makes a good big brother.**

 **Prompt Summary: Continuation from the previous letter Got Death? Gabriel has been taking of Sam since he prayed to Death. But Sam still isn't okay.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **H is for...Home Is Where Your Heart Is**

Sam sat in the hammock swaying slowly on the balcony from his room. He had been living with Gabriel for the past year in a quiet town in Italy. They had taken Lucifer down and put a stop to the end of the world. Gabriel then talked things out with his brother Michael and that was that. Sam was happy it was finally over, but he wasn't happy. He needed his Dean, but Dean didn't want him. Sam hadn't called him or anything since the night he rejected him a year ago. Sam knew he was still alive. He asked Gabe to see if him and Bobby were still alive and well. They were.

Sam took in a shaky deep breath and began to cry. Gabriel had been a great big brother, but he also wanted Dean.

While he sobbed he felt someone taking him into their arms and holding him tight. Sam could smell leather and gun oil. His best friend, protector, mother, father, more importantly his Dean. He was being rocked gently and could hear him whispering soothingly in his ear. Sam raised his arms and hugged back just as tightly.

After a few moments he felt himself falling to sleep, and drifted when he heard his Dean telling him it was okay. He was okay.

Sam didn't want to wake up. He was afraid it had all been a dream.

He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Dean sitting next to the bed. Sam leaped up and hugged him tight. Dean smiled sadly and hugged back. The two then talked it out and it turns out Dean had been trying to contact to get him to come back, but never heard back from him. The whole year especially after Lucifer was destroyed, Dean searched high and low for him. Gabriel saw how depressed Sam had been and went to fetch Dean. Sam told Dean he was sorry for everything and how he wanted his brother but was too scared about being rejected again.

The brothers both learned a lesson and were happy to finally be together again.

Nothing was going to tear them apart. After all, they were home to each other and home is where your heart is.

 ***sniff* Happy ending! Maybe I'll explore this further...what do y'all think?**

 **Until Next Time! *eat another mug cookie because I can and they're addicting***


	9. I is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Still here :) Supernatural is love and life, I'm going to be apart of the fandom forever. Even when I'm dead and in Heaven. I'll get all my angel friends addicted XD Anyways. I'm going to try and find a groove in which I can go back to updating two stories at a time. But for now, getting into a groove where one story gets updating tonight, then tomorrow the other story gets updated, and so forth. You get the idea :) But yeah. SPN FAMILY FOREVER! Plus, I think the MacGyver fic I'm writing now and then the next one I want to post may be the only ones I do. Maybe. We'll see. Anyways. This hiatus is killing me! I need new episodes like right now! I mean first the thing and the other thing, and now cliffhanger! NOT COOL! See the love/hate I have for cliffhangers? Blegh. I can't wait another week though dammit...need new episodes...right now. I've been trying to keep myself occupied by catching up on some older shows, but it's not enough. Sigh. Oh well. So, my Sam Winchester is apparently writing my next novel for me...he and the plot bunnies are in cahoots together. I know it. But that's the fun of being an author. Motherhood to your characters. Speaking of mothering characters, if my Sam doesn't straighten out he's grounded until he's 30 and I'm taking his car/motorcycle keys. Oh yeah. The kid's in for it. *glares at him and watches him cower* Alright. I'm done rambling! Let's get going!**

 **elliereynolds777-A whole year. It hurt me a lot to do that. I cried the time I wrote the prompt. Sam didn't bother to look because he didn't want to be rejected by Dean again, and Gabriel was protecting him. But that's a good way to look at it :) Angel's have no common sense. Which is why Cas is always clueless XD I'm glad they're back together too! I hate when they're separated. Aw! *gives you a big hug***

 **Camaroqueen9285-Aw! *hands you more tissues and gives you a hug* It's the plot bunnies fault. But here's the next which is more cheerful!**

 **Prompt Summary: My friend wanted another prompt with Daddy Dean and Baby Sam from Another Demon Dean Story. So her wish is my command. Daddy Dean spends the day with baby Sammy and by spending he means giving Sam a bath after mishap. Let's go see what it is! (Note: I made Sam about 1 in this)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **I is for...I Scream For Ice Cream**

Dean got his giggling and wriggling baby undressed and into the tub. His smiled when Sam squealed in delight and started splashing. The ice cream he gave to Sammy somehow wound everywhere but his little mouth. But his baby enjoyed it. Sam always loved the cool treat, so it was no surprise that the baby still loved it. He let Sam play as he gently washed the tiny body.

"You know, this reminds of the first time I let you have ice cream. You were about three and got it all over ya." Dean chuckled.

Sam was looking at his daddy and listening to what he was saying.

"You also had your tonsils out. Dad figured you'd be cranky and such but no. You actually wanted a bologna sandwich." Dean smirked at the memory.

 _Flashback to when Sam was three and had his tonsils out_

 _John carried a tired but hungry Sam into the small apartment he was renting. The baby had, had several sore throats and finally took him to the doctor. That and Dean refusing to do anything until HIS Sammy was taken care of. The man smirked. Dean was going to be a handful as a teenager. He set Sammy down on the couch and went to get the boy some soft to eat so he could give him his medicine and get him to bed._

 _Dean came barreling in. He had heard the car in the parking lot but was taking his bath like the babysitter told him to. Once he was finished and had gotten dressed he raced into the living room, and saw his Sammy on the couch. He didn't what he saw. His Sammy was pale, shaking, looking like he hadn't slept in three days. He went up to the couch and scooped Sammy into his lap._

 _"De." Sam croaked._

 _Dean winced. Sammy sounded awful._

 _"Don't talk Sammy. Save your voice." Dean said._

 _"Dean's right Sammy. You shouldn't talk okay?" John asked softly._

 _Sam nodded and accepted his bowl of ice cream. With Dean's help he managed to eat his ice cream and take his medicine._

 _Later John had his boys tucked in and made sure Sam was alright._

 _Dean kept a protective arm around Sam and wasn't going to let him out of his sight for a while._

 _"De. Can I haf a bologna sandwich tomorrow?" Sam asked sleepily his meds making it hard to stay awake._

 _Dean laughed. "No. But you can in a few days. Promise."_

Dean snapped out of his thoughts when something wet hit his face.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed wiping his face.

Sam giggled and cooed. "Dada!"

Dean stared at Sam and his face broke into a wide bright smile. "Sammy! Your first word!"

Sam squealed happily and babbled. "Dada dada."

"Yup that's me, daddy!" Dean said proudly.

After Sam's bath Dean rocked him to sleep while singing to him softly. Today had been a good day. Sammy and him shared a cool treat, and Sammy said his first word.

What could be better?

 **Aw! After the heartbreak from the last two chapters, here's something light for y'all :)**

 **Until Next Time! *having episode withdrawals***


	10. J is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Finally in the groove! Whoo! Now I just need to get into the groove of updating two stories at one time like I use to do when I was still in the Criminal Minds fandom. By the way, I still get people asking me if I will ever return to the CM fandom and the answer is I honestly don't know. I still watch the show but I'm also really behind on it, and since I haven't written anything for that fandom in a long time, I'm bound to be super rusty. Not only that, characters have left and new ones have come. So. Yeah. With that said, it's a solid someday. Maybe. We'll see. Supernatural was my first love and obsession, so I'm sticking to it. MacGyver is so I have a little more variety to my profile and I'm in love with the 2016 reboot. That and I have a crush on the actor playing Mac *blushes* Anyways. I keep forgetting to say this, but if any of my darlings have started back to school either last week or this week, have fun and good luck this semester! Study hard, be safe, and have some fun :) I do know that some of you are in school, so good luck this semester y'all. So my one of my friends pointed out that since I started writing a fic for different fandom, I haven't been getting many reviews. I believe I said this once before, but I'll say it again. I honestly don't care if ANY of stories don't get any reviews. I write because I love it and enjoy it. But I do love talking with my darlings! So y'all know you pop in and say "Hey!". One more thing before we start! I got a request by my lovely elliereynolds777, but those two fics will be a two shot :) Alright? We good? Here we go!**

 **Camaroqueen9285-Daddy Dean is the best! Thank you darling!**

 **elliereynolds777-Aw! It's okay :) I'm a big sap as well. Yay warm fuzzies! I'm glad my stories can make you smile :) You're awesome! XOXOXO**

 **Prompt Summary: I got so many requests to do this one. I was going to make it a full story line, but after outlining it and such it didn't work as a full story, it actually fell through half way. So ellie, I'm sorry! But I can't make it a full fic, but I can still honor your request and the one you emailed me about last night :) And like I said I got so many requests to do this one! Sam feels like he's being smothered by Dean and snaps. Now Dean's in trouble and Sam feels awful. Poor babies. Pre-series AU! Sam-16 Dean-20**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **J is for...Just Don't Stop Loving Me Brother**

Sam was starting to feel smothered by Dean. Dean had always been overprotective but it was starting to drive Sam up a wall. He just wanted Dean to lay off. Just a little bit. Sam nodded to himself, after school he was going to talk to Dean and get him to lay off. He made a friend and Dean background checked him and all the stuff. Sam grabbed his books and stuffed them in his bag, then closed his locker. He was about to turn when he was slammed up against his locker.

"Hey Winchester. Where ya going?" Chase laughed.

Chase had been bullying him since they moved here. Dean had threaten him but didn't want him fighting his battles for him. Sam wasn't a baby and it actually things worse.

"Hey!" A voice called.

"Look-it here Samantha! You're big sister." Chase smirked.

Chase didn't get to say more as he was tossed off Sam and chased off. Sam brushed himself off and sighed in anger. He could've taken care of himself.

"Sammy? You hurt?" Dean asked inspecting his body.

"No. Dean, I could've handled it." Sam said.

"Sam that guy's like twice your size!" Dean exclaimed.

"Not the point! I can take care of myself!" Sam exclaimed back.

The brothers glared at each other for a few moments before heading home. The ride home was tense and it unnerved Sam, but he wished his brother and father could see that he was a big boy and can handle himself.

When they got to the little house they were renting for the year, the two noticed the front door was cracked opened and their father wasn't home. They parked in the street further up and grabbed two guns from the false bottom in the trunk. They slowly made their way to the house and that's when shit hit the fan. The person that broke in was still there and shot Dean. Sam was hit as well but not as bad as Dean, at least he didn't think so. Dean was down and Sam went after the assailant. He caught the man and cuffed him to the sink in the bathroom. Sam then with the last of his energy went back to Dean and began to treat his wounds while pleading with Dean to stay with him and that he was sorry for the fight.

Sam was fading and jumped when he heard a noise. It was his father.

"D dad..." Sam whimpered.

"Sam what happened? What's going on?" John demanded kneeling next to him.

"S'a guy. He b broke in. S s shot De'n. Got 'im locked up." Sam stammered. It was getting harder for him to stay awake.

"Sam son, are you alright?" John asked worriedly.

"M'kay. H help D'n." Sam got out before he passed out. He heard his father shout his name and that was it.

Sam woke to beeping and a white ceiling.

"Sammy?" A voice next to him asked.

Sam looked over and saw Dean sitting next to him.

"M'I dead?" Sam rasped.

"What?! No! Sammy you're okay. Well, now you are." Dean smiled at the end of the sentence.

"You 'kay?" Sam again rasped.

"I'm fine thanks to you. You did Sammy. You showed you can handle yourself." Dean said. "But you know I'm going to overprotective no matter what. It's how I am."

"Know now. Sorry." Sam said sleepily after Dean helped him drink some water. "How bad was I?"

"Bad. I only got grazed in the side. I hit my head on the floor hard enough to knock me out." Dean said. "You on the other hand got shot in the side and nearly bled out."

Sam nodded. He and Dean talked until John came back with the doctor who gave Sam some more medicine. Just before he fell to sleep, Sam looked at his brother and whispered to him.

"Don't stop protecting me. Don't stop loving me." Sam whispered as he drifted.

Sam smiled when he heard Dean whisper back.

"Never baby boy. Never. You and me against the world."

 **There we go! To all who requested this type of fic, FINALLY! I know right? Sorry! *hides***

 **Until Next Time! *pretends I'm a cat and sits on top of the TV stand* It's comfy up here.**


	11. K is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Still in my groove! Whoo! Got my Sam Winchester pajama pants on (see pic on my Mutilated Pancake FB page), which are mint green with navy blue moose all over :D Love these pj bottoms and I'm enjoying a snickerdoodle in a mug. Yum yum! Out of all the mug recipes I've tried so far, this one is my favorite :) It's also great because if you don't like your snickerdoodles with a lot of cinnamon or if you like them with a lot of cinnamon, you can add how much or how little cinnamon you want. Which is awesome, because when my real mother makes them she makes them with a ton of cinnamon or sometimes not enough...blegh. So this recipe is perfect, and like I said it's one of my favorites so far! Anyways. This Thursday Supernatural finally comes back! WHOO! I'm still having episode withdrawals XD I need it! RIGHT NOW! You can't leave me with a cliffy that they left off! It's cruel. XD There's that love/hate relationship I have with cliffhangers. Lol. Gotta love those love/hate relationships. Anyways. Went to Indiana today to pick up my brother's stuff. Poor kiddo has to drop out for a semester like me. Though I had to completely drop out. Which made me sad really. But he's taking a semester off to get a job and save some money so he can go back to go. Which I hope he can. My brother looked so mad and heartbroken at the thought. So, now I'm tired XD Long car rides always makes me tired. I'll be sleeping good tonight XD Alright, I'm done rambling, let's get going!**

 **elliereynolds777-Yay! I'm so happy you loved it! I'll probably write another one or have some story line with Sam and Dean at that age :) They're so sweet, but really stubborn. My younger brothers are perfect examples XD (they're 21 and 18 respectively). I love it too! Dean's always going to be overprotective :) He's proven it multiple times in the show. But yay! I'm so happy you love this :) I loved it too!**

 **Camaroqueen9285-Thank you so much my darling! Glad you love it!**

 **Prompt Summary: Pure crack! Sam and Dean in the bunker having a movie while high on sugar XD Oh boy. Set in s8 after the first trial and was still okay, he wasn't really sick. So enjoy some sugar high boys! I will XD**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **K is for...Krispy Kreme Doughnuts and Late Night Movies**

Dean walked into the bunker with a box in one hand and a bag in the other. Tonight he and Sam were going to relax. Dean was worried about his Sammy. The boy killed a hell hound and took on the trials that were meant for him. But he couldn't be mad at Sam though. He was just protecting him, but still. Dean wanted to be one to take on the trials.

Dean shook himself off and put the thoughts of the trials out of his mind. Tonight was going to be a night of fun.

"Hey Sammy, I'm home!" Dean called from the kitchen knowing Sam was in the library close by.

"Hey! Did you get what you needed?!" Sam called back.

"Yeah! Meet me in the living room! I got something for us!" Dean said.

"Need any help?!" Sam asked.

"No! Just go get comfy!" Dean said.

"Okay!" Sam called back.

Dean listened as Sam walked around and then went silent. He got the box of doughnuts and other treats, along with the gallon of chocolate milk. Dean smiled as he entered the living room. Sam had his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of them and wrapped in an old afghan they took from Bobby's place. Sam was always fond of the blanket and when Bobby died, he couldn't part from it. Hell, Sam slept with it for weeks when Bobby died. Needless to say it was Sams blanket and always had been.

"What's all that?" Sam asked.

"We are having a movie night." Dean smirked.

He flipped on the flat screen and then put in a DVD. When the movie started the boys began devouring the sugary treats and downing the chocolate milk. Soon the two were on a sugar high.

"So how do you think we'd kill a basilisk?" Dean asked practically bouncing in his seat.

"FIRE! Lots of fire! Of all it. All the fire." Sam said a serious but adorable puppy face.

"Yeah. Fire's good." Dean said nodding.

After five movies and a few laps around the bunker, snores could be heard in the living as two boys were out. The older sacked out with his feet on the coffee table with the younger practically lying in his lap sawing some deep logs.

The boys had a night of movies and sugar. Now, they'll sleep until noon and wake up with stomachs claiming they never want to eat the stuff again. But they will.

 **Pffffft HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Can you imagine if this actually happens in the show? I would die XD**

 **Until Next Time! Need...new...episodes...*flat lines***


	12. L is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Some stories appeared on the board last night ;) When you get a chance go check them out and let me know what you think! Also, I have some new ideas and such in the outlining stages that the plot bunnies came up with while I went to Indiana to pick up my brother's stuff from his school. Oh boy. The plot bunnies. I also gained some new ideas and such for my upcoming novels. Which are coming along so slowly...so very slowly...*headtodesk* But that's okay. I know I'm not James Patterson and can release books as fast as he can. One day though. One day. Lol. Anyways. Wednesday I have my final post op and I can finally get rid of my boot and walking cast. Whoo! Then Friday I have an appointment with my future sister in law to try on bridesmaid dresses. Also, my sister in law said I can whatever makes me comfortable! WHOO! She's awesome :) As a tomboy dresses aren't my thing and short dresses make me uncomfortable. But after looking at some online, I found a few long dresses that I actually like. I originally wanted to wear the long black dress I have already (the color are black and yellow I think), but I promised my sister in law I would try some on and see if I like any of them. So I will keep my promise :) Anyways. New episode this week! YES! FINALLY! I seriously was going through some withdrawals and Netflix only helps so much XD Alright, I've rambled on long enough. Let's go!**

 **elliereynolds777-I loved it too! Sugar highs are fun, but my god...they kill me...XD**

 **Camaroqueen9285-SAME! Then I crash for a bit then get sick because my stomach gets mad and tried to murder me XD But SUGAR!**

 **Guest-Aw *hugs* It's okay! Mug cookies are so good and so simple to make! I have a snickerdoodle recipe that has me hooked.**

 **spnfanforlife-*hugs* HI! You're back! I'm happy you liked it XD**

 **Prompt Summary: This is for SpnKsl5! I totally forgot she requested a holiday prompt for TTSOS. I feel like garbage. So this is to make for forgetting! I'M SO SORRY DARLING! She requested that Sam and Dean explore a candy factory run by elves. The elves turn Sam into a candy cane and has to be rescued by our lovable Gabriel!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **L is for...Long Live Candy Man**

Dean struggled to get out the gummy bear that was holding him in it's sticky arms and to get to his brother who was now laying on the floor as a candy cane. Yup. Sam was turned into a candy cane. Dean struggled more when the elves, the ones that turned Sam, moved in on Sam and declared Sam would be shattered and turned into peppermints.

The boys had gotten into this mess when Sam caught wind of hunt in an old candy factory that had been abandoned after a tragic accident. The founder of the company was working late one night thinking of ways to save his business from falling any further. He came across a book his daughter had and summoned the elves. The elves agreed to help so long as they were set free. But then the owner was burned alive after getting trapped in one of the ovens. The elves were never set free and the daughter of the owner died when at the tender age of fifteen due to scarlet fever. So she couldn't set them free either. Nor could the wife for she died after her daughter was born.

So the elves were pissed and killing anyone that sets foot in the factory. They also decided that Sam would die first.

"Stop your squirming. We're not that cruel, since he's now a candy cane, he won't feel any pain." The head elf said with a crooked smile.

"MMMPH! MMMM! GRNMMMPHH!" Dean tried to shout but the gummy bear gagged him with some of its sticky-ness.

"Sorry kid, didn't catch that. Say bye bye to your brother." The head elf said.

The head elf gestured to the elves holding the giant candy cane to put it on the belt that led to the crusher. The crusher was activated and Sam was moving towards it.

Dean tried shouting again and struggled again. He mentally called out for help and he wish was granted.

"Well well well. Quite the pickle you got yourself in there Deano." A familiar voice said.

Dean was shocked to see Gabriel standing in the center of the old factory sucking on a lollipop. Dean shook his head and motioned to the belt frantically, trying to get Gabriel to see that Sam was in danger.

Gabriel got it and snapped his fingers. Sam disappeared and Dean sighed in relief, but now he needed to know where Sam went, when he spotted Sam in Gabriel's arms unconscious.

The elves were ticked off that their plans were foiled and were about to lash out when Gabriel vanished. He reappeared and gently laid Sam down on the now still conveyor belt. He glared at the tiny creatures and snapped his fingers freezing them all and the gummy bear. Gabriel then waved his hand and the gummy bear disappeared. Dean fell to the floor finally free. Dean reached up to face and peeled off the sticky gummy stuff off. He then ran over to Sam and looked him over.

While Sam was being tended to by his brother, Gabriel decided to see what was going on. The head elf told the archangel what happened, and Gabriel told the elf that if they wanted to be set free, all they had to do was ask. Dean agreed and told the elves when Sam figured out what they were after and what had happened, he learned the spell that would've freed them.

The head elf felt horrible having killed all those who got close to the factory and almost killing Sam. All those people and Sam were innocent. Gabriel freed the elves and told them should they return back to the factory, they would be put to death. The elves understood and vanished into the night.

"De-?" A weak voice called out.

"Sammy! You're awake!" Dean exclaimed with a smile.

Sam returned it and sat up with Dean's help. He felt weak and tired. Gabriel explained he would be for a few days and then ruffled Sam's hair. Gabriel laughed when Sam tried to swat his hand away and vanished.

Sam and Dean headed back their motel and swore off of candy for a while. Especially gummy bears and candy canes.

 **Gabriel to the rescue! I'm so sorry once again SpnKsl5! I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Until Next Time! *hides still feeling bad for forgetting***


	13. M is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Started playing Resident Evil 7 with my bud and HOLY HELL! This game makes me so tense and nervous, but it's so good so far. We're still in the beginning of the game. But so far it's so good. Also, spoiler! Or not. Is it a spoiler describing a character? I guess not, because if I think about it in the trailers you see what characters look like. So yeah. Anyways. There's a monster in the game that looks like the villain Venom from Spider Man but more demonic. It's crazy. This game. Anyways. Demonic Venom aside. I went to the doctors and I'm free of the boot! Well, not really. I can wear shoes, but if the pain is bad enough I need to wear it but otherwise I'm all good! I have one more appointment with him and that'll be all. Until the next time I need surgery...which something tells me will be soon. I know I jinxed myself, so yeah. Nothing new though. My doctor also picked on my little brother XD My poor Bubba. It was so funny though. Anyways. I'm all good though :) My toes are all looking really pretty. They took even more x-rays. I swear you can take the all the x-rays I've ever had on my feet and make a flip book with them. Yeah. There's a lot XD You know, I've had so many x-rays on my feet I'm wondering how they're not glowing or something? That would be weird but funny. Have feet that glow in dark XD No need for hall lights or such! Just follow my feet! Alright y'all I'm done rambling. Let's get going!**

 **ellereynolds777-The giant gummy bear had to happen XD That and I wanted to see Dean being held hostage by one! OMG, it's so canon! I want it to happen in a episode now...excuse me *emails SPN* And for your prompt I want to do a two shot, because I want to do one with little Sam and Dean and then with Demon Dean. So it's coming :) I actually started writing it out. Hugs back!**

 **Camaroqueen9285-YAAAAAAAS! Lol. I really wanted to see Dean being held hostage by a gummy bear X3**

 **SpnKsl5-Aw! *hugs* Thank you sweetie! The gummy bear thing had to happen XD I wanted to see Dean being held hostage by one. That did cheer me up :)**

 **Prompt Summary: s6 AU! Sam has returned from Hell and the boys are retired. Happily retired. Sam's having a good day and Dean's smiling.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **M is for...Music to My Ears**

Dean rolled over this morning with a smile on his face. Today was a good day. He heard Sam taking Molly their Dalmatian and Sam's helper dog out for a run this morning. Now he could hear the shower going. He got up and spotted Molly sitting outside the bathroom door guarding her boy. Dean whistled to Molly and she walked over to him, and sat down in front of him. Dean patted him and Molly panted happily. Dean waved his hand and she went back to guarding her boy.

Dean went downstairs and prepped breakfast. He also got Sam's meds ready. Sam went to Hell and came back a mess. He wouldn't speak, he became confused easily, had anxiety, and other things. It took a long while, but Sam was doing well. Cas and Bobby were happy and come to visit quite often.

Sam and Molly made their way downstairs and joined Dean in the kitchen. Sam smiled at Dean and gave him a hug. Dean smiled back and hugged back.

"Ready for breakfast?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and sat down at the island. Sam still didn't talk but would sign to Dean. Dean missed his brothers voice, but being locked away with two pissed archangels was bound to mess you up. So Dean got use to it. He didn't want to, but he had to.

After breakfast was over, Dean told Sam he would be right outside working on the Impala. Sam nodded and got out his violin. Sam tuned it and then began playing a haunting tune.

Dean smiled as he listened to Sam play. That's another reason it was a good day. Sam was playing. Cas suggested that Sam learn something like this to help keep him grounded and his mind off of everything. It turns out Sam was good.

After the haunting tune, Sam played a familiar one. Dean laughed with a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Carry on my wayward son." Dean began singing along.

Today had been music to Dean's ears.

 **Something short but so sweet! I did something similar in the other ABC fic, but wanted to go a different direction.**

 **Until Next Time! *sing because I'm in the mood***


	14. N is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the light delay! My future sister in law and I went shopping last night for her wedding dress and then we went to dinner after. By the time I got home, I was tired and it was a little late. So yeah. I'm sorry y'all! But I'm here tonight baby! Whoo! I had some fun though and my future sister in law looked beautiful in her dress. She picked kinda of an old style 1900's dress. She's into that kinda of thing. Up next will be shopping for bridesmaid dresses, and I'm one of the bridesmaid. This will be fun XD Oh well. It is what it is. Anyways. To those who were reading my MacGyver fic, it's over! The epilogue has been released and the fic has been stamped complete. I kinda sad it's over, but I have another MacGyver fic on the way tomorrow or Monday depending on things. I really don't have a clue what's going on tomorrow, so...bare with me. The next letter should be out tomorrow as well. I'm still trying to find the groove where I can get multiple updates out in one night. But for now bare with the groove I'm in now. Anywho. THAT NEW EPISODE THO! If you haven't seen the new episode, no spoilers here as this is a spoiler free zone, but HOLY HELL! That was...that was some cheese. That what that episode was. It was some cheese XD Yup. That's what I'm calling it now. Cheese. Lol. No, not on a sugar high. Just my brain being all over the place. Alright, let's go!**

 **lenail125-Thank you :) It was cute.**

 **elliereynolds777-I love you too! *hugs back* Me too, I wasn't too happy with Soulless Sam. I wanted tooth rotting fluff in the chapter XD But I do have a soft spot for stories like that one. Doing good :)**

 **spnfanforlife-Your queen forgives you my darling :) I think Daddy Dean already has XD Aw! Glad you loved it :) I think I like this one better as well ;)**

 **Camaroqueen9285-Me too! I wanted some tooth rotting fluff XD**

 **SpnKsl5-It all went good, my recovery has been good, I think this is the fastest I've healed so far from surgery. Yes they do XD He does play! And it's beautiful :)**

 **Prompt Summary: Sam had found the bunker before Dean came back and now lives alone as he goes through the trials alone. Well, he's not totally alone. Someone still has Sam's back at least until Dean gets his head on straight. s8 AU!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **N is for...Never Alone**

Sam coughed for what seemed like the one thousandth time. The second trial had hit him a little harder than the last one. While Dean had been in Purgatory, Sam took on the trials. Dean doesn't know, for Sam had refused to tell him. Hell, Dean doesn't even know Sam lives in a Men of Letters bunker, or that the bunker even exists. In fact, Dean doesn't know anything because Dean thought that Sam had abandoned him and left with Benny, his 'real' brother.

Sam scoffed at that and set off another coughing fit. A gentle hand rubbed his back and he stopped. He took the offered cloth and wiped the blood off of his face.

"I hate this." Sam rasped.

"I know kiddo."

"I wish Dean were here." Sam said.

"Yeah. Big brother. Some big brother huh? Here you are taking on the trials while he's out with a vampire pretending it's his brother." The person spat with venom.

"Be nice Gabe." Sam said after drinking some Gatorade.

"Why should I? He left you!" Gabriel fumed.

"I know. I wanted to tell him the truth but it's better this way. He can't see like this." Sam said tearfully.

Gabriel let out a sigh. "You big softie."

Sam smiled. Sam couldn't let Dean see how weak he had become, to see him so sick and shaky. He wanted his brother so much but he thought it was better he stay away, especially since Sam knew he was going to die from this. He didn't want Dean to him die. Not like this. Not at all.

Gabriel helped Sam to his room and got him tucked into bed.

Once Sam was asleep, Gabriel left the room and went to the library. He sighed heavily. He and a certain hunter were going to have a chit chat. Then he and another hunter are going to have an even longer chit chat.

But first, he had to make sure that Sam wasn't alone.

That he was never going to be alone.

 **I know, I know! Before you kill me, the next letter is the fix it chapter. You're welcome XD**

 **Until Next Time! *hides under my blankie because it's cold***


	15. O is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Got a new MacGyver (2016) fic out! Whoo! The plot bunnies wanted it out like yesterday, so it came out yesterday. Yeah. Anywho! It's almost February already! Oh my! Wasn't it Christmas time like two days ago XD Will be decorating my chalkboard wall for Valentines Day. Not doing anything on that day but curling up under a blanket and eating my weight in sweets, while watching Netflix. Yup. Netflix and Chill! My definition not the Urban Dictionary definition. My definition of Netflix and Chill is Supernatural and junk food, which is so much better XD So yeah. There's my Valentine! Supernatural and junk food with a warm blankie! Anyways. My artist side has been going crazy the last few days and wants new copic markers...THEY ARE SO EXPENSIVE! Like the cheapest pack is $34 and only has four markers. While a big case with a variety of colors is like $200...*head to desk* Oh well. I'm still happy I have my drawing tablet :3 Also, there's a SPN coloring book! I WANT IT! Lol. I have Doctor Who one. It's time to add Supernatural to the mix! Plus, I love coloring. I've always loved coloring X3 Coloring is awesome. I want to color now. 'Scuse me. *leaves and goes to color* *coloring* I FREAKING LOVE COLORING! Alright anyways. Still working on my multiple update a day groove. Not there yet, but getting there. Slowly. Alright, I'm done rambling! Let's get going!**

 **Katlover98-*pats head gently* There there. Next chapter is here :)**

 **spnfanforlife-You're welcome! Lol! I think even Dean missed you! Onwards my darling :)**

 **Prompt Summary: Continuation from last letter! This is the fix it chapter where the boys are reunited. Dean finds out Sam's undergoing from Gabriel and gets his ass in gear to fix things with his brother. Before it's too late. (NOT A DEATH FIC)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **O is for...Okay, Everything's Okay.**

Dean sat beside Sam's bed watching the boy sleep. Gabriel had came to his motel room and knocked some literal sense into him last night. He told him that Sam had started the trials while Dean was in Purgatory. Sam tried to look for Dean but the trials made Sam so sick, he couldn't even move some days. Today was a bad day for Sam. His fever was up and was coughing more and more. Gabriel had left a bit ago to get Sam some stuff that he needed.

Gabriel also told Dean that Sam didn't want Dean to see him like this. Ashen, coughing blood, the fevers, and whatever else came with it. He also didn't want Dean to see him so weak. See him dying slowly.

Dean swore softly. He should've been here but his anger towards Sam got to the better of him. Sam also let him believe all that stuff, kept Dean in the dark from this. Dean came to the bunker and cut ties with Benny. Sam was more important. Sam was his brother. Not Benny.

'I really need to learn to think before I speak.' Dean thought.

"D'n?" A weak voice asked.

"Heya Sammy." Dean smiled.

"Yo're here?" Sam slurred sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm here." Dean said carding a hand through his baby's hair.

"M'sorry." Sam said.

"What for? If anything I should be apologizing." Dean said.

"This. Di'nt want you to see." Sam said.

"I know. But Sammy, you still should've told me." Dean said. "Anyways. I'm sorry Sammy. I didn't mean any of that. I'm also sorry it took an archangel knocking some sense into me to make me realize I was wrong."

"S'kay. F'rg've you." Sam slurred drifting off to sleep.

"I know baby boy. Sweet dreams kiddo. I'll be here when you wake up." Dean soothed.

Dean kept his watch even Gabriel returned an hour later. Gabriel checked on the brothers and smiled. The two were asleep. Dean had moved to the bed where he was sleeping sitting up, Sam was snuggled into his side. Both boys were in peaceful sleep. Gabriel stole Deans chair and kept his own vigil.

After all, the boys needed a guardian.

 **There we go! I'm pretty happy with this :) I might explore it further but for now, I hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **Until Next Time! *plays Resident Evil 7 with my bud again* *hiding under my blanket***


	16. P is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I got stuff to make s'mores! WHOO! I love s'mores :3 Despite them being messy and sticky, I love them. They're one of my favorite snack foods next to french fries. I made a s'more for breakfast. That's a breakfast food right? Pretty sure it is. Totally positive it is. Lol. Anyways. Multitasking like a boss! I'm writing this, while writing a chapter for my book, and helping a friend edit her chapter (which is nearly finished!). My fingers are getting a good work out. Anyways. This season just got better. Can't wait for more. I still can't believe last weeks episode. My goodness. I watched it again with myself and I was doing my own commentary while recording. I was rolling XD If I can find the video I'll post it to my Facebook page. But there's probably a chance I already deleted it. If I did, I'll make another one. I was bored that night. I even made my brother laugh and he doesn't really like the show XD. Anyways. My bud and finished Resident Evil 7! Holy crap that game. It was 2spooky4me! Capcom did an amazing job with this one. Compared to the other Resident Evil games, I think this one is my favorite. Resident Evil 4 was my first and holds a special place in my heart, but it was more action-y than scary. It had it's moments but it felt more action-y than anything. So 4 and 7 are my favorites. Also, my wart's nearly gone! I did the duct tape that one of you suggested and it worked! Whoo! Alright, I've rambled enough. Let's go!**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you my darling! Forwards we go!**

 **Katlover98-I'm happy you loved it :)**

 **Camaroqueen9285-Guardian Gabriel is the best! Glad you loved it!**

 **Prompt Summary: So I had this idea in my head for a loooong time. I think it's time it came to light. s5 AU. Sam, Dean, Ellen, Jo, Cas, and Bobby spend their last night together before everything goes to literal Hell. Sam sees that Bobby kept his old keyboard and plays a song that he wrote while he was alone. He figures that now would be a good time to play it. Lyrics by me as usual!**

 **P is for...Please. Stay With Me.**

Sam sat alone on the couch in the living room while the others where in the kitchen doing their thing. Sam didn't think they'd want him around since this whole thing was his fault, so he stayed out of the way. He then decided that perhaps the library upstairs would be a better place for him to hide. He headed up without making a sound. He went inside and shut the door behind him. He thought about reading to keep the storm in his mind quiet, but he knew it wouldn't last. He then spotted his old keyboard sitting quietly in the corner.

'Bobby kept it?' Sam thought to himself. 'It's been a while. Wonder if I can still play?'

He spent the next hour cleaning and repairing the piano, not knowing that downstairs his family had been wondering where he went. Once the piano was looking brand new again, he grabbed the chair from behind the desk and sat down. First he played a few scales to make sure it was really working. Sam smiled when the piano played beautifully.

'At least I could fix something.' Sam thought to himself.

He then began playing a tune he wrote while he and Dean were separated. After he played the intro he played the next part and began singing.

 _I begin to shake as the sun starts to set_

 _He begins to creep that much closer_

 _The shadows dance and make evil shapes_

 _I jump up and run to slam closet door_

 _As the night consumes me more_

 _But he's determined to get my blood and soul_

 _How long can I last through the night as it passes_

 _As I try to survive_

 _I've been forced to hide but soon I'll sleep forever_

Sam failed to notice his audience and kept playing his haunting song.

 _Why didn't you leave me for dead_

 _When you had the chance_

 _You could've been spared_

 _The monster you chased was me all along_

 _You should've killed me then burned the remains_

 _But don't you worry_

 _Soon I'll sleep forever_

 _Floating in darkness in blissful darkness_

 _Never to again cause you pain_

 _He's getting closer as the night drags on_

 _He's singing his song_

 _As he cuts me open and takes out my heart_

 _My soul tried to escape but is dragged away_

 _Forever I'll be tormented in darkness_

 _But at least I'll soon sleep forever_

 _He's here and the nightmare begins_

Sam ends the haunting two minute song and looks up. He sees his family in the room looking sadly at him. Dean doesn't say anything but comes up to Sam. Sam shakes in fear wondering what Dean will do, he closes his eyes and opens then when Dean embraces him tight. Sam tenses for a moment but hugs Dean back.

"Please." Dean whispers. "Stay with me."

Sam tears up and buries his face in Dean's shoulder.

"I'm here." Sam whispers. "Always."

Dean did not let Sam out of sight for a while.

 **Whoo...sorry this took so long! Multitasking! But hey, it's here!**

 **Until Next Time! *Puts my writing stuff away for the night and talks to myself because I can***


	17. Q is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I wasn't going to update because of my eyes but I would've felt bad, so here we have the next letter. Whoo! Anyways. Last night's episode. That was some cheese. No spoilers here as y'all know I hate them. But it was still some cheese. Don't know or care what kind of cheese. But some cheese. Anyways. I did a thing! I laid a blanket on my treadmill that sits in my living room and I laid down on it, then fell asleep. Yeah. I took a nap on a treadmill. It was actually comfy! But then again I'm also sleep deprived. Yeah. My nap wasn't refreshing or long for that matter. Anywhoozles. Naps on treadmills. Oh boy. Again, it was comfy! Which tells me I need a new mattress. Mine is poking me and while I like my bed firm, this is a rock. Rocks are not comfy. They suck. But if you nap on a treadmill you know you need sleep XD I think Gabriel's proud of me though. Anyways. I couldn't sleep well last night and when that happens my imagination stays over active instead of calming down. So my imagination is going full speed and I heard a noise. So I stared at the door for literally twenty minutes before whispering, "No trespassers! Violators will be salted and burned! Repeat offenders will be sent to Hell." (shut up Gabe) Then fell asleep finally. At six in the morning. Blegh. After this, this wolf is going to bed. No. Not on my treadmill either XD Alright, let's get going!**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you my darling! Onwards!**

 **SpnKsl5-*hugs* Don't cry my darling. Yes, cheese. After the episode I was like "That was some...CHEESE! There we go. Some cheese." XD It stuck. Trials were icky and Metatron was a grade A dick. But it's all good :)**

 **Prompt Summary: Castiel and Baby Sam and talk. Some what. Just an adorable little ball of fluff! ADDS 'verse.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Q is for...Quite, Indeed.**

Castiel walked down the hall to get Sam out of his crib. Dean had a hunt to go take care of with Garth and left the angel in charge of the baby. It was the morning that Dean was suppose to get home. Castiel did great and Sam was well behaved. Castiel reached Sam's nursery and smiled at the sight. Sam was awake and babbling to himself, though it looked like he was talking to his stuffed turtle Oliver.

"Good morning Sam." Castiel said.

The baby looked at Cas and smiled. He squealed and then cooed at him. He let the angel change his diaper and dress him for the day. He babbled to Cas as he dressed him, and the angel smiled.

Castiel dressed him a little jeans and a t shirt. He could forgo socks. The bunker was kept pretty tidy. Cas then carried him to the kitchen and placed the baby in his high chair. He whipped up some breakfast and fed Sam. While he fed Sam, the baby was once more babbling to him.

"Oh?" Castiel asked playing along.

"Ba ba ba geeeeeh ma"

"I see."

"De da da gah bee bee nah"

"Quite."

"Bllllllu ka iee ba ba"

"Indeed, go on."

"Ma ma ge ma gaaaaah."

"Mmhmm."

"Can you understand him?" Dean asked amused from the doorway.

Castiel looked Dean and then at Sam. "No."

Dean chuckled and poured himself a mug of coffee, took a sip, then kissed his baby on his forehead. Dean smiled when Sam cooed happily at him. While Dean fixed himself some breakfast he smirked at Castiel and Sam going back to their conversation.

"Quite, indeed."

"Ma gah de ba da."

 **D'awwwwwwwwwwww! Little conversation between Uncle Cas and Baby Sammy!**

 **Until Next Time! *lays on my treadmill with an ice pack over my eyes to help with itch/hurt***


	18. R is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the light delays. I got some sleep and my eyes are feeling better after finally getting some medicine! Whoo! Took another nap on my treadmill. The thing is comfy af. I don't how or why, but dang. Anyways. Last weeks episode was some cheese! Goodness. But hey. I like that they're going back to their roots. It's a great idea and it'll help a lot with the story :) Hoping they bring back all the brotherly fluff as well. Need that like I need oxygen XD I think we all do though let's be honest. Anyways. I'm I the only one whose sick of seeing all of this political nonsense everywhere? My goodness. All this hate makes me want to vomit blood. When did our world get this bad? When I was little the world seemed a lot better, but now I'm terrified. Hell, all my friends who have little ones of their own are terrified they'll be hurt by all this hate. *shivers* It has my powers of empathy out of whack (they've also been unbalanced because I think I'm getting my sisters cold). Blegh. Going to stay in my neutral circle and hope things calm down. Also going to stick to what I love. Writing. So while everyone is creating havoc, I can create smiles :) I hope y'all will continue to stick with me through this crazy time we're going through. Anywhoozles! After this is over, I'm going to let you guys and gals pick out the next story! I have no clue which one one to do next XD Alright, I'm done! Let's go :)**

 **spnfanforlife-I had a stuffed turtle named Ollie once. I got him after I had chest surgery. I don't what happened to him though...hmmm. But yeah. I gave Sam a stuffed turtle named Oliver XD He is awesome! Onwards darling!**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you love! Baby Sam is awesome :)**

 **SpnKsl5-Thank you love! Got some sleep and feel better! Just wish I can get my empathy levels balanced...they're out of balance again...blegh.**

 **Prompt Summary: Sam is having surgery! Nothing major mind you, but it has to be done. When the surgery's over, Dean's right there to make sure his Sammy is okay! s1 AU!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **R is for...Rest and Big Brothers**

Dean flipped through an old car magazine while he waited for Sammy's surgery to be done. Sam had complained of several sore throats and had some before Jess died. But Jess couldn't get the stubborn Sam to go to the doctor. Finally Dean dragged his butt to the hospital and it turns out Sam needed to have his tonsils removed. The surgery was set and this morning was the morning. Sam was reluctant at first but finally signed the papers to consent for surgery, that and Dean gave him the stink eye.

It had been a few hours and the doctor finally came out.

"Alright Dean, your brother's doing well and the surgery went great. As soon as he wakes up you can take him home." The doctor said.

"Great, thanks." Dean said shaking the doctors hand.

The nurse led Dean into the outpatient recovery wing and to Sam's bed.

Sam was lying bed still sleeping. He was pale and looked so small, but at least he would feel better after this.

"Here sweetie. Try to get him to swallow some of these ice chips. I'll be back with the discharge papers." She said with a sweet smile, handing Dean a cup of ice chips.

"Thank you." Dean said and beside Sam.

Sam groggily woke up a few minutes later.

"D'n" Sam slurred with a wince. His throat hurt.

"Hey buddy. I'm right here." Dean soothed. "Here. Have some ice chips."

Sam let Dean spoon some ice chips into his mouth. They felt wonderful. Dean gave him a few more spoonfuls and then let Sam get dressed when the nurse brought the papers. Dean signed them and they headed back to Bobby's.

Once they were back at Bobby's, Dean got Sam settled into bed and let him sleep. Bobby had gone out and bought ice cream and popsicles, along with soups and mashed potatoes that Sam can easily swallow. Dean and Bobby had a good silent night with each other, but secretly wanted their Sammy.

The next day Sam got the best medicine there was. Rest and big brothers.

"Alright Sammy, chow time! Got some mashed potatoes for ya and if you're a good boy you can have some ice cream." Dean said with a smile.

Sam smiled back. He really didn't want to eat because his throat hurt but he didn't want to go back to the hospital either.

"Okay kiddo. Look airplane. Zoooooooom." Dean said making noises bringing the spoon up to Sam's lips.

Sam chuckled lightly and opened his mouth and took a bite.

Yup. This was the best medicine. Rest and big brothers.

 **I don't know about you, but this was adorable X3**

 **Until Next Time! *decides to stray away from my personal social media for a few days to get back in balance***


	19. S is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays! If you follow me on Facebook then you know that I lost my internet for the whole day and then the whole night. Then last night I decided that my MacGyver sweeties were going to get their chapter and tonight my lovely darlings here would get theirs. So here we are back on track! Hopefully. On the plus side, I got a ton of writing for my next novel done. It's only at the beginning and I wrote about seven thousand and three hundred sixty six words. My word count goal is fifty thousand or more, so I have forty two thousand words left to write...oh boy. But hey! Not bad for a days work. The hard part, focusing long enough to write. But I'm determined to get this done! This one's challenging though because I decided to make it so by not doing any research on the subject. Yup! I'm going in blind. So far, it's going to pretty well. Like I said, just need to focus. Working on it *headtodesk* Anyways. Getting bakc into balance, but it's difficult with all the political hate and other things going on...blegh. I had my sister buy some hot chocolate, because I found it works better for me than tea. That and I like hot chocolate. It's also been cold and snowy. Yeah. *sips some* Mmmm...I make mine with milk instead of water. Anyone else make their's with milk? I think it tastes better with milk. But that's me. *sips more* Alright let's get going! I'm done rambling!**

 **elliereynolds777-Aw! I'm so glad you loved it :) I miss season 1 Sam and Dean too :( But hey, they're going back to their roots! So that's a good thing! *squishes you because I WUB HUGS!* I wanted a tooth rotting fluff prompt, so I made one ;)**

 **spnfanforlife-They are! Mine knows XD Well, I just told him...but he knows :) Onwards my darling!**

 **SpnKsl5-Nice and rested! Whoo! But still out of balance...blegh...Some people burn hot and others cold, so I'm hot and cold at the same time and it sucks. My hot chocolate has been helping so I hope to be back in balance. (I did *shudders*) So cute! I wanted some tooth rotting fluff XD**

 **Prompt Summary: I know I've done a lot of baby Sam fics for ADDS, but a friend wanted me to explore Oliver, Sam's stuffed turtle. She also wants Crowley and Rowena to babysit...oh boy...ADDS 'verse!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **S is for: Sam and His Turtle**

"-allergies are written on the fridge along with his doctor's number or just call Cas. He's had breakfast and for lunch you can give some mashed banana or applesauce. I'm still working on solid foods." Dean instructed.

"Dean-" Crowley started.

"If you rock him he'll fall right to sleep, just make sure Oliver's with him. He'll have a bottle at night but after his bath. I wipe him down in mornings." Dean continued.

"Dean!" Crowley barked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I think we're alright. You can go." Crowley said.

"Alright. He'll wake up from his nap soon, if he's fussy just talk to him or give him Oliver." Dean said.

"One question darling. I know babies and children have stuffed animals but what is Sam's connection to his turtle?" Rowena asked.

"He met our mom in Heaven when he died. They were on a beach and he saw a turtle, he told her it looked like an Oliver and named it that. The turtle took a liking into Sam. So Oliver the Heaven turtle became a stuffed protector." Dean explained.

"Oh you mean like a Zana?" Rowena asked.

"Yup. Sam loves his turtle, so make sure it's nearby or Oliver will get mad." Dean warned.

"Oliver will get mad?" Crowley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Oliver. Alright. I'm off. Take care of my baby or I will have Chuck banish you to farthest corner to Hell." Dean said with a very dark look.

Dean grabbed his duffle bag and took off. He would've had Cas babysit like normal but he needed the angels help. Jody was out of town with the girls and Charlie was at convention. So that left Crowley and Rowena. True, Crowley and Rowena weren't cruel to children but still. Dean just Oliver can hold the fort while he was gone.

Back at the Bunker

Rowena was in the kitchen cooking lunch while Crowley was in the library reading when they heard a cry.

"I'll get him!" Rowena called from the kitchen, she snapped her fingers and the wooden spoon continued to stir for her.

She and Crowley both went to nursery and went in. In the crib was baby Sammy fussing with Oliver looking over him. Rowena picked him up and shushed him gently. Sam stopped fussing and looked at Rowena. He didn't know lady and felt something evil from her, but something told him he was safe. Besides Ollie was with him.

"Oie!" Sam cooed and pointed to Oliver.

"Umm. Are we suppose to understand that?" Crowley asked.

"Oh for the love of-" Rowena started rolling her eyes. "He wants Oliver Fergus."

Crowley blushed and handed the giant turtle to the tiny being in his mother's arms. The little guy crushed his turtle to his tiny chest and nuzzled him.

"Aw! Aren't you just adorable?!" Rowena cooed.

"Hey!" Crowley exclaimed.

"You're not a baby anymore Fergus. Come now little one, let's change that diaper and get some food in that little belly." Rowena cooed again. Not even the baddies could resist baby Sam.

Sam let Rowena change him and then carried him to the kitchen. She sat in the high chair and took the homemade apple sauce off the stove and spooned it into a bowl. She took a baby spoon and used some magic to keep it cool but warm. She fed the baby while talking to her. Crowley sat back and watched with jealousy. But he did admit Sam was adorable. Crowley then noticed something. Oliver was missing.

"Uh mother." Crowley asked.

"Yes Fergus?" Rowena asked holding Sam while washing dishes.

"Oliver isn't here. We left him in the nursery." Crowley pointed out.

"Oh dear." Rowena said looking behind Crowley.

Crowley looked behind him and gasped. A hooded man stood there with an arrow drawn ready to fire.

Oliver looked at Sammy when he cooed and lowered his weapon. He walked over to the infant and took him out of Rowena's arms and cradled. Oliver smiled when Sam babbled to him. The man took Sam into the living room and watched over him.

"Dean was right. Oliver must remain by Sam's side." Crowley said.

"Curious. But then not so." Rowena said. "Sam's soul was so young when we met and when he died. Not surprising he would have a Zana or one watching over him always."

Crowley looked at his mother and hummed. Sam's soul was very young and remained so even when he died. But having a Zana in Heaven and then now? It was still curious to him. But didn't dwell on it too much.

Dean returned that night as promised and the mother and son disappeared. Dean went to the nursery and wasn't surprised to see Oliver in his other form standing guard next to the crib. Dean nodded to him, and his nod was returned. Dean went to the crib silently and smiled. He kissed Sam's forehead and gently rubbed his thumb on the tiny cheek.

Dean got ready for bed and climbed into the bed that was in the nursery. He knew Oliver would keep him safe, but tonight he wanted to be close.

Oliver looked down at his charge and lowered his hand into the crib. He slipped his finger into Sam's tiny hand and smiled when tiny fingers wrapped around his finger. He smiled.

Sam and his Oliver.

 **I think baby Sam watches Arrow when Dean's not looking XD**

 **Until Next Time! I miss my Ollie...**


	20. T is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! We had a family game night last night and I lost all track of time...by the time everyone left it was about midnight and I was tired. So yeah. But I had fun at least! We played a game that was like Cards Against Humanity XD It was fun. I laughed so hard, I was afraid I broke a rib or something. But I'm fine. My stomach still hurts. Lol. My brother and future sister in law came over too. I think my future sister in law might be pregnant. Her symptoms fit. She claims the weathers bothering her, but if it was just the weather she would be more stuffy and her head would be bothering her. But yeah. Her symptoms fit with pregnancy. But we'll see. Anyways. Made some Valentine cookies! Nom nom nom nom nom. I'm going to do the same thing I always do on Valentine's Day. Eat my weight in junk food and binge watch our boys on Netflix curled under one of my many blankies. Maybe I'll color too. I have crayons out the butt. Not even joking. I have crayons for days! Anyways. Needed to get this out before the wind gets any worse. A storm's blowing in and some people already had their power knocked out because the wind's ridiculous. I should also get this out before I blow away. *wind picks up* Oh snap! That's my cue to get this chapter rolling. To MacGyver sweeties your chapter is coming tomorrow! Hopefully. Let's go!**

 **spnfanforlife-Probably! Baby Sam got out his crib and crawled to the living room with his turtle and somehow turned on Netflix XD Oh my goodness I might have to explore that now...Onwards darling!**

 **lenail125-Thank you my darling! I love writing him :) Him so cute!**

 **Prompt Summary: For my friend ThatsMrsButterButtToYou! I would like to order your hurt Sam special with Daddy Dean dessert with a big scoop of your fluff to go on top! Me: ORDER UP!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **T is for...Tomorrow Comes**

The monitor beside the bed beeps and the boy can't help but glare it at, like it's the machines fault the one on the bed isn't moving. The boy looks to the younger and sighs sadly. He knows it's not the machines fault. But he needs someone or something to blame. He was blaming himself, but he knew the younger man would kill him if he did.

"It's tomorrow Sammy. It's a bit dark an gloomy though. I think a storm might be brewing." Dean said. "But never fear, I'm Batman!"

The smile slid away though. Sam was still comatose. It turns out his brother was hurt a lot worse than he thought. Sam didn't say anything because Dean was basically ignoring everyone at the time. When Sam passed out it scared the shit out of him. He rushed him to the hospital and Sam was rushed to surgery. His brain was swollen and had a bleed, the sprain to his spine constricted his breathing and the bruising to his chest had gotten worse on the hunt they went on, a rib had punctured his lung.

Sam was declared comatose during the surgery, and the doctor wasn't too sure that would Sam survive or even wake up for that matter.

"You have to wake up Sammy. I can't do this without you." Dean plead like he had been since Sam was admitted.

The ventilator hissed and breathed for the boy in the bed.

Dean had apologized to Sam not knowing if Sam could even hear him. But still. He talked to him, held his hand, sang to him, never left his side, Dean what he should've been doing after his dad died. Watching over his Sammy.

Dean laid his down on his arms on the bed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would come. But he didn't want it. He just wanted his brother back. He fell into a restless sleep.

When he woke up Sam was sitting up slightly watching some game show on TV and clinging to Dean's hand. The ventilator was gone and Sam had a nasal cannula. Sam noticed Dean was awake and smiled.

"Hey." He croaked.

Dean shot up and gently brought Sam into his arms and held him. Sam snuggled into his brother's embrace.

"God Sammy. I thought I lost you." Dean choked out.

"Still here." Sam rasped.

Dean babied Sam the whole day and evening and Sam let him. The Winchester Brothers were back.

Tomorrow comes and Dean doesn't care as long as he has his Sammy.

 **Mmmm...that was a good meal *burps* Pardon me ;)**

 **Until Next Time! *reads my other friend's letter request* *headtodesk***


	21. U is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! LOST: My voice! If you see it, tell it to get its butt home! I need it! But yeah. I have no voice. It suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucks. But then again I don't talk much in real life. Anyways. MERRY UNATTACHED DRIFTER CHRISTMAS! Lol. Happy Valentine's Day my darlings! I love you all so much *hugs* I'm curled under my blankie with some hot cocoa and I have Supernatural playing on Netflix. Whoo! My smart TV is awesome. I recommend it to anyone. It comes with Netflix, Hulu, YouTube, Internet browser, your normal TV hookup all on one TV! It's awesome. Anyways. Last week's episode was some cheese y'all! I cried. Like ugly sobbing, especially the end...dammit Dean Michael Winchester...you assbutt. You're grounded! For two months! *Ultimate glare of death* *Dean yelps and hides* Yeah you better run. That wasn't funny in the least. You really hurt Sammy with that comment. You assbutt. Anyways. Next fic up after this, is up to y'all! I'm making it Reader's Choice :) Go to my profile and pick the fic you want to see next. I honestly have no clue which to do next. There's a two shot for Miss elliereynolds777 coming out soon. I'm half way done with it. If I can I'll try to get out sometime this weekend or next at the latest. Y'all are going to love it! I love it to pieces! Also, I'm trying to get my next novel completed so if I vanish I apologize. I want to get this novel done and out there. Alright. I've rambled on enough. Let's go!**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you darling! XD I imagined a baby Sam getting out of his crib or playpen and turning on the TV. So funny and adorable. Onwards sweetie!**

 **elliereynolds777-Aw! Thank you! I needed some tooth rotting brotherly fluff X3 Happy Valentine's Day to you too! *hugs* Hope you had a wonderful Valentine's Day :)**

 **Prompt Summary: My friend is obsessed with my SPN and 2016 MacGyver crossovers and wants yet another. But this time. They're wolves...not babies...Oh boy. Massive AU for both, but set in s5 for SPN. Sam and Mac get turned into wolves by a gypsy who Dean ticks off, and Sam believes he's better off as a wolf but Mac convinces him otherwise.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are welcome**

 **U is for...Ubi Frater Meus**

Sam was dozing off on the porch of Bobby's house. He and Dean met up not too long ago, but Sam knew that Dean was still upset with him. They just finished a hunt with an old gypsy who turned Sam into a giant grey wolf. The gypsy had escaped when she saw the hunters and thought turning Sam into a wolf would slow them down. She was right. Dean wasn't too happy and so Sam decided it might be best to stay out of his way and he avoided him while still being close by.

'Some one has to look out for him. Even if he hates me right now, he's still my brother.' Sam thought.

Sam's ears flickered as he heard a car pulling into the drive. He stood up growling lowly. The car seemed familiar. A man got out and Sam recognized him! It was Jack. Jack opened the passenger door and out jumped another wolf. This wolf an arctic wolf with blonde highlights in the fur. Sam recognized as Mac. Riley and Bozer got out as well. Mac headed right for him looked him over.

"Oh no. Sam?" Jack asked.

Sam flattened his ears and whined.

"Not you too. Let me guess. Old gypsy woman?" Jack asked.

Sam gave a bark.

"Yeah. She's been on our watch list." Jack said. "Dean inside?"

Sam nodded as best he could. Jack nodded back and Sam watched him and the other two go inside, while Mac stayed outside with him.

"You can go inside if you want." Sam said.

"Nah. Jack will take of things. Besides, I wanted to talk to you." Mac said.

"Oh what about?" Sam asked nervously.

"Is true that the Devil himself is free?" Mac asked. He felt a little bad as Sam laid down with his ears flattened again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's true. I let him loose. By accident of course! I thought what I was doing was right, but it ended up not being that way. I was lied to by angels and demons. Now Dean...he hates me. Rightfully so." Sam whined sadly covering his eyes with his legs and sniffled. "I don't even know why he's bothering to find a way to turn me back. If I stay a wolf, I won't be able to hurt anyone."

Mac looked at the larger wolf with sadness. He heard the story but didn't want to believe without talking to Sam first. Now the poor guy thinks he's all alone. Mac laid beside Sam and placed a paw on his head.

"You're not alone you know. I'm not mad. We all make mistakes you know. It's what makes us human. Dean's mad now, but you're his little brother. He'll come around." Mac tried to soothe.

"Yeah right." Sam mumbled. "Thank you though. Good to know I have a friend somewhere."

Mac really felt bad for Sam. He wanted the boy to know everything would be okay. There were times where Jack was angry, furious even with him but still loved him. Mac was sure that Sam was still loved very much.

"How about we go for a walk? Clear our heads a little?" Mac asked.

"Sure. Come on. I know the woods in the back like the back of my hand." Sam said leading Mac to the woods behind the house.

Inside Bobby's House

Bobby and Dean were hard at work with Jack, Riley, and Bozer to find a way turn Sam and Mac back to normal. Jack had talked to Dean and pretty much got the same talk as Mac gave Sam. Dean still loves his Sam very much, but he just can't trust him right now.

"Alright. Got her current location." Riley said a few minutes later showing them where she was.

Jack and Dean headed out and tracked her down. They got her to make a potion that would change Mac and Sam back to normal. Jack also called the Foundation and she was arrested. Apparently this woman had turned a few people into animals and killed them, including her own brother. The two raced back home. When they got there they spotted Mac and Sam walking around.

Mac seemed happy to see Jack and Dean, while didn't. Sam seemed fearful.

"Guess what boys? We got the goods! You two will back to normal in no time!" Jack said happily.

Mac wagged his tail happily and then watched sadly as Sam took off. Mac looked at Jack and took off after Sam. Mac managed to get Sam to back to the house but he remained fearful. Sam didn't want to be changed back. Mac was changed back and knelt down in front of the wolf who wanted to bolt.

"You know it's going to be okay." Mac said. "Things might be bad now, but they'll okay. You're still loved, I know it."

Sam whined and took the rest of the potion. He was back to normal but still was afraid. Sam looked over at Dean and quickly looked away. Not wanting to see the hate and disappointment in his eyes. Sam tensed when someone hugged him. He looked up and saw it was his brother. He hugged back still tensed, but soon relaxed. The Foundation crew hung around for a few days and before they left Mac hugged Sam.

"You know, if you really need to get away you're always welcome to come my place in LA." Mac said.

"Thank you. For everything." Sam said back.

Mac and Sam shared a brotherly smile and hoped their paths would cross again someday.

Sam's brother and family has been right in front of him. He just needed a reminder.

 **Alright. I like this one! I promised her I would explore it more, so I will :) So that's not the whole fic but a preview! Also, the title is Latin for 'Where's my brother' I thought it was fitting.**

 **Until Next Time! *has a music box going because it's soothing and I love the sound***


	22. V is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Haven't played my electric guitar in a while...I forgot how loud they can be XD Lucky for my neighbors don't care. It was nice to play it though. I still haven't played much since my grandpa died. But I'm working on it. Anyways. Blegh. My voice is coming back but I sound squeaky...*hears Dean laugh* shut up Dean! You're still grounded! Don't make me take your keys too! *Dean stops laughing* That's what I thought. I don't like to sound squeaky...blegh. Oh well. Not much I can do. Anyways. My brother came home from soccer practice and mom told him to hug me. EW! He was sweaty and gross! He smelled awful! I had to change my clothes because they smelled. And there's my mom laughing. Stupid witch! She better hope Karma will be a little more forgiving than I. On another note. These last few days have been writing days. Ugh. I should be done with this current chapter in my novel and on to the next three but nope *headtodesk* Blaming the weather hardcore and the plot bunnies. Them bunnies. So scary. *hides* Anyways. My friend loved her crossover letter! I'm so happy :) Mac and Sam are so cute! I can't wait to explore that a little more. It might be a while before it's out though. I have other fics waiting to get out and some requests to fill. Busy writer I is. But I can do it. Just need to the weather to chill and leave my head alone. Alright, I'm done rambling! Let's get going shall we? We're nearly to the last letter!**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you darling! My friend absolutely loved it :) She can't until the full fic comes out so she can watch Mac struggle to figure out how magic works XD Onwards darling!**

 **Prompt Summary: s1 pilot AU. Sam's trying to keep it all inside when all he really wants is his Dean to tell him he's alright. But he doesn't need to say anything. Dean already knows. He always knows when his baby needs him.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **V is for...Verai Elisia Serum**

Sam laid on his bed facing the wall. He was trying to hard to keep it all inside. When all he wants is his Dean to tell him he's alright. It's all a dream and Jess is waiting for him with breakfast. He needs his daddy to hold him tight and not let go because he's afraid to fall. He needs Dean but he can't say it. Not out loud. He wants his Dean, but he keeps it all inside. He doesn't want to break. He can't break. But he doesn't want to fall either.

He attends the funeral with Dean right by his side a few days later. He didn't want to inside but he needed to say goodbye. He needed some type of closure. When the minister begins the prayer and lowers the empty casket Sam grabs Deans hand. Dean sees the tears streaming down his Sammy's face and he leads him home to the Impala. He helps Sam in and they drive to a motel for the night. Dean guides a numb Sam inside and takes off his suit jacket while Sam sheds his shoes.

"Go and take a shower Sammy. I'll order dinner while you clean up." Dean said softly.

Sam nodded and grabbed his duffle. He went inside the bathroom and shut the door, and Dean was relieved when the lock didn't click. He knows his baby needs him. But he wants Sam to come to him not him confronting Sam. He'd clam up.

Sam stood under the water and let it wash away tears and hide new tears falling. He scrubbed his skin raw and stepped out of the shower. He put on his pajamas and headed out. He sat at the table with Dean and nibbled at the sandwich in front of him. When dinner was done and cleaned away, Sam laid down and pulled his knees up to his chest and buried face into his pillow. He listened as Dean puttered around the room and then taking his own bed.

About an hour later after a nightmare, Sam couldn't take it. He crawled into bed with Dean and snuggled into his side.

Dean sat up and held Sam. He gently rocked him as he cried again and whispered soothingly to him.

Sam clung to Dean as he cried. He felt his daddy rock back and forth, and heard him whispering to him soothingly. He calmed down after a few minutes, his sobs now quiet hiccups. Sam laid in Deans arms until he fell to sleep.

Dean smiled sadly but was happy Sam finally came to him. Sure he didn't like chick flick moments, but he'd do anything for his Sammy. Sam moved restlessly when Dean laid them both down.

"Shh baby boy. It's okay, everything's okay. I'm here." Dean whispered.

Sam settled down and slept through the night nightmare free and looked a lot better than he had in the last week.

 _"You'we medicine fow the heawt Deanie." A two year old Sam said._

'Yeah kiddo. I'm your medicine of the heart, and you're mine.' Dean thought. "Night buddy. I'm right here. Always."

Sam sighed contently in his sleep. He was going to be okay.

 **There. Some tooth rotting fluff for ya ;) Also the title is from my made up language. I forget what I call it, I made it up in middle school. But the title translate to Medicine for the Heart.**

 **Until Next Time! *finds an old notebook with my language in it and laughs at all the old notes and stories***


	23. W is for

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay. My tummy decided to betray me. Belgh. Not only that my older brother graduated last night from community college! Whoo! He loves computers and technology and now with a degree he can get a job he loves. I'm so proud of him! Lastly, yesterday was just a looooooooong day and I wasn't up for writing. I did a little bit for my novel but wasn't up for much else. I wanted this out yesterday and the next chapter to Round 2 for my MacGyver sweeties out tonight, but yeah. So my MacGyver sweeties will have to wait until tomorrow to get the next chapter. Anyways. Only got three letters left! This letter gave me such a hard time. I had to choose between two things. One was a planned prompt and the other was part of a story not published here. So I did a few things to decide and I have my decision! I really don't know why this letter gave me such a hard time though. Anyways. I have my decision and we can proceed forwards. So some of you including some of my friends sent in some votes for the next story and so far Land Down Under, Life In The Dark, and Lavender Town Syndrome are all tied for first place! Black Ops and Catman Sam are in second, and The Grace of Sam is in last. You still have plenty of time to vote if you haven't already! Just tell me in a review, PM (here), or Facebook! Now without further ado, let's go!**

 **lenail125-Thank you darling!**

 **Katlover98-Thank you darling! I love writing Daddy Dean :)**

 **spnfanforlife-Because I can! Muahahahahahaha! Onwards darling!**

 **Prompt Summary: A s5 fix it! I know...s5 needs a lot of fixing. Grr. Anyways. Sam would rather die than be Lucifer's vessel and he means it. But Luci just won't let him. What happens when Lucifer gets to Sam and has to choose? NOT A DEATH FIC!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **W is for...Would Rather**

Sam been taken by an angry Lucifer and was standing still in a spring lock suit, that trap his body from the shoulders down. He couldn't so much as breathe or the spring lock suit would crush him. Lucifer wanted him to say yes and was getting tired of Sam ignoring him, so he took him. Lucifer then kept him unconscious for three days and then woke him up when he got him trapped in the suit. To make matters worse Lucifer said Dean, Bobby, and Castiel were in the warehouse office behind them watching what was happening on the cameras since the office didn't have a window of any kind.

"Come on Samuel say yes. You can be free of all your pain. Dean will finally be happy. Bobby will be free. Castiel will sing praise." Lucifer taunted.

"No." Sam whispered.

"Come now-" Lucifer started.

"I said no." Sam gritted out. It was getting harder for him to stand still and to breathe.

"What do you have to lose? You've lost everything." Lucifer asked.

"I may have lost everything, but I still refuse. I would rather die." Sam said.

"Ah yes. Dean should've killed you when he had a chance huh?" Lucifer taunted once more.

"Yes, he should've. But didn't. I'll never understand why, but still. I will never be your vessel." Sam gritted out.

Lucifer could see Sam struggling now and smirked.

"Just say yes. Say yes and I'll let you out of that suit. I'll spare you of the pain." Lucifer said.

"What part...of I...would rather die...don't you get?" Sam got out.

Sam then made his choice.

"Dean. Forgive me." Sam whispered sadly.

Sam moved and the spring locks activated, crushing Sam. Death was instant and warm as Sam fell into darkness.

Voices were heard arguing at some point, then a soothing voice came, he felt gentle touches, and Sam wondered where they were coming from. He was dead, though he knew not for long. But he was alone. Unless Lucifer wasn't lying to him and the others had been in the warehouse at the time. He opened his heavy eyes and looked around. He was in his and Dean's room at Bobby's.

"Sammy?" A voice asked next to him.

Sam looked to his left and saw Dean sitting next to him with tears filling his eyes.

"Sam. Thank god!" Dean cried and hugged Sam. "Don't ever scare me like that again! You're so grounded young man!"

"D'n?" Sam rasped.

"I'm here kiddo." Dean soothed.

"M'sorry." Sam whispered.

Dean shook his head told Sam he was sorry. For everything. He then told Sam about what happened. How he was really there when Sam decided to maim himself. Lucifer brought him back but didn't remove the scars. Sam looked down at his body, he blushed but found he was in his boxers, but saw the terrifying scars the littered his body. Sam was snapped out of his thoughts by Dean telling him they were going to work on being better brothers. That also included Bobby and Cas. Sam nodded and got some more rest.

Over the next few months Sam and his family got better even though the scars both physical and mental were still there.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked. "Baby missed her boy."

"I missed her too." Sam smiled. "I missed my daddy more."

"Aw. You big girl." Dean teased with a bright smile. "Missed ya too baby boy."

"Alright you two, git! That ghost ain't gonna take care of itself." Bobby said from inside.

"Going!" Sam and Dean said in unison.

They got into the Impala and drove off. The Winchesters were back!

 **Whew. That fic is actually a lot darker, I had to take a lot out to make it light. Next letter is back to all the fluff!**

 **Until Next Time! *feels like a turtle*...At least I'm a ninja...**


	24. X is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Only two letters left! Oh boy. The votes are in! The next story up is Life In The Dark! Description on my profile, check it out when you have the chance. But if you remember the prompt I did in the Holiday fic, it was about a blind Sam reuniting with Dean. The only difference is in that prompt Gabriel wasn't in it whereas in the actual story coming up, he is in it and the girl in the story is an angel as well. So the prompt is basically a sneak peek but without Gabriel. Also, two stories are gone from my board as I decided they needed a little re working up re reading their final drafts. They may appear in the future but for now they're under going some reconstruction which I feel is necessary, so if you voted for the two missing stories, I apologize! This was a last minute decision after re reading their final drafts. Anyways. Been binge watching Yu-Gi-Oh with my little brothers on Netflix. Writing and watching Yu-Gi-Oh don't mix at all. I can't stop laughing XD But when I younger that and Dragon Ball Z were my go to shows to watch after school and such back in the day when I was Princess of the Darkside. Now I'm the Empress! Muahahahahaha! Lol. Anyways. To my MacGyver sweeties, there's only a chapters left! But fret not, I have other stories in the making and on the way! But enjoy the last few chapters. Alright, I've said all I needed to! Let's carry on :)**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it :) The original fic is a lot darker. I had to remove a lot of the darker pieces to make it lighter. But still happy you enjoyed it! Needed some Daddy Dean XD I saw the second chapter of Safe and Sound made it out! Yay! Let me know if you need any more help :)**

 **spnfanforlife-Yay fluff! It was still a bit intense but not as much as it use to be. Onwards darling!**

 **Prompt Summary: Dean and a toddling one year old Sam play a game to get Sam started on talking! Pure tooth rotting fluff! Dean-5 Sam-1, pre-series AU!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **X is for...X Mark's The Spot!**

"Come on Sammy. We're gonna play a game." Dean said carrying his brother outside.

Their father had dropped them off at Bobby's while he went to work. Dean knew but Sammy was still too little to get it. Dean wanted it to stay that way for as long as possible.

Dean shook his head and put his brother down. Sam had nailed walking and now it was time for the talking. John had taken Sam to a speech therapist to see why Sam was so late on the speaking curve, and assured John that Sam would speak when he was ready. Every baby was different. Sam was healthy mentally and would talk soon. While John accepted it for now, Dean didn't. His baby was going to start talking. Starting now.

"Alright Sammy. We're going a treasure hunt! See X marks the spot." Dean said excitedly. "Uncle Bobby said there's some treasure around here and we have to find it. What do you say? Want to find it?"

Sam nodded and grabbed Dean's hand pulling him. Dean giggled.

"Hold on silly. We need to look at the map first!" Dean said smiling at his brother.

Sam smiled back and pointed to the piece of paper in Dean's hand. Dean opened it up and read it to his brother. The two spent a few hours looking for the X and found it. Sam hadn't spoken but Dean felt like he was going to say something good soon.

They dug up the treasure and it was a small box full of goodies. They took the goodies back to the house and ate a few like Bobby said they could. Sam looked at his brother and crawled over to him on the couch they were sitting on. He climbed into his brother's lap and snuggled into his chest.

"I 'ov oo De." Sam said.

Dean looked down at his brother tearfully and smiled brightly. He hugged his Sammy close.

"I love you too Sammy." Dean said.

Mission accomplished.

 **This was so sweet I have no teeth left XD**

 **Until Next Time! *watches more Yu-Gi-Oh laughing***


	25. Y is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Only one letter left! Then Life In The Dark will be out sometime this weekend. I hope. Anyways. In two days I'll be officially three years self harm free! WHOO! (I thought it was two years but I did the math and it's three) It took a lot of fighting of getting to where I am and I did it alone. I fought a hard battle alone because my support system was weak and I barely had anyone. My adopted mom is here for me now and I don't know what I'd do without her. She's been the mother figure I need and want. I love her so much and I'm so blessed to have her in my life. LOVE YOU MY SPN MOM! Anyways. Self harm doesn't go away. While not a mental illness, it is an addiction. One that is not taken seriously and because of it many suffer in silence. My parents believed it was nothing but a 'phase'. If you know someone who is self harming please help them! While not everyone that self harms is suicidal it's still fatal. Get them the help they need and you can also download my e-book novella It's Never Too Late for some information. Alright on a more happy note. My little Bubba has turned 21! It seems only yesterday he was a toddler who couldn't sit down for more than five minutes XD Now he's grown up and planning on becoming a sports manager and/or a pro soccer player! I'm so proud of my little Bubba. Alright, I've rambled on enough! Let's go!**

 **lenail125-Thank you! This little plot bunny has been sitting in my notebook for quite sometime.**

 **elliereynolds777-I do think that! When John leaves and Dean is looking after his baby, he talks softly to him *melts* Thank you so much *huggles* I'm glad you love it :) I love this prompt too! I had it in my notebook for sometime now. I have tons more! I have an actual notebook with nothing but XD They're just too cute not to write :) Also, got your PM and wrote you back, so check your inbox!**

 **spnfanforlife-I need a dentist too! I forgot how sweet this was XD Onwards darling!**

 **Prompt Summary: Mary has just died and the boys are safely tucked away at Bobby's while John is well somewhere. Dean takes care of what is now HIS baby and Sam will always be his baby. Dean-4 Sam-6 months. Dean's POV**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Y is for...You're my baby Sam**

I watched Bobby go into the kitchen and make dinner. Mommy is gone and not coming back and Daddy's barely around. I don't talk when Bobby or Daddy's around. I only talk to one person. My Sammy. Right now my Sammy is awake from his nap. I walk over to his playpen and he coos happily when he sees me and I smile brightly.

"Hey baby." I coo to him.

He coos back and I lift him carefully out of his playpen.

"Let's change your diaper, 'kay?" I ask.

I grabbed the diaper bag and got what I needed out of it. I laid the changing mat out and laid Sammy on it. Once I got Sam settled and changed his diaper. Once he was changed it was time for dinner. I ate while feeding Sam. Bobby tried to take over, but Sammy is MY baby and I'll take care of him. I lost Mommy, I won't lose Sam too.

After dinner I got Sammy and me bathed and ready for bed. I got his nighttime bottle and sang 'Hey Jude' to him softly. His tiny hands reached up and covered mine, okay not covered but you get the idea. I smiled brightly again. I can see the love and trust in Sammy's eyes.

Once his bottle was empty I cleaned him up and laid down with him in my arms.

"Night night Sammy. I love you so much." I whispered to him.

Sam cooed sleepily and snuggled into me and curled around him protectively.

"You're my baby Sammy, and you always be mine." I whispered as I drifted to sleep.

 ***sniff* WHO LEFT THIS BOWL OF ONIONS HERE?!**

 **Until Next Time! STUPID ONIONS!**


	26. Z is for

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Last letter. Whew. This was fun! I really enjoyed writing this one! Though if I decide to write a third it'll be a loooooooooong while before it comes out XD Anyways. Life In The Dark should be out Monday if not Tuesday at the latest. A few people asked what happened to the stories that disappeared off the story board. They were taken off for a little reworking. I was feeling a little dissatisfied with them. In Land Down Under's original plot line, the people that find Sam were non lunar werewolves (meaning they were more shapeshifter than anything. There's an actual technical term but I can't remember what it is) and in order to prevent Sam from dying from his injuries they turn him. It was cut out and redone, but I felt that was wrong so I'm putting the original plot line back into place. As for the Grace Of Sam, I was really unhappy with the whole thing so it too is being reworked. So that's where they went. Back to the drawing board. Anyways, Life In The Dark was the winner of the Reader's Choice and the runner up is Catman Sam followed by Black Ops and finally Lavender Town. There's your line up ;) I hope you're ready for them! These stories are going to be...well...AMAZING! Lol! Anyways. Thanks to any of my darlings here who supported my latest MacGyver story! Y'all are awesome *hugs* More on the way ;) Alright, let's get going!**

 **lenail125-I do too! They're so cute!**

 **sonyakitzmiller-Thank you darling *dries eyes* Onions are evil *glares at them***

 **elliereynolds777-*hugs* Thank you! I love baby Sam and overprotective Dean :) They're so cute! Yay! If need to bounce ideas off me feel free to message me, you can also use Sam Back To Sammy as a reference if you want :) It might give you a few ideas ;)**

 **spnfanforlife-I'm not crying! Okay I am! *bawls* *shares a box of tissues with you* Onwards darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Z is for...Zombie Day part 2**

It was another zombie day. No hunts, no angels, no demons, no nothing. Just lazing around. Well, as much as they can. It was hot as Hell and Bobby had yet to get the air conditioning fixed. Also Sam was sick again. Not with a stomach bug. But a fever. Dean guessed it was from the heat and too much stress. Dean felt bad. Last time they had a zombie day Sam was sick then as well but with a stomach virus.

Dean laid a cool cloth on Sam's sizzling forehead and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"This sucks." Sam whispered.

"I know kiddo. Try to get some more sleep. It's too hot to work outside so I'll be right here." Dean said.

Sam nodded and closed his eyes while he listened to Dean moving around. He really wished the air conditioning person would get here with their fixed system. This was one of those times where he wished he could fit in the freezer.

"You and me both Sammy." Dean said.

Sam opened his eyes not realizing he said that out loud. Dean just chuckled and replaced the already warm cloth with a fresh and cool one. He closed his eyes again and drifted off. When he opened his eyes back up a few hours later it was cooler in the room and Sam wondered if his fever spiked.

"No. Your temperature is down, it is cooler because I fixed the air thingy." A voice next to him said.

"Hey Cas. Sorry, didn't know I said that out loud." Sam said softly.

"It is alright. Dean informed me it was another zombie day." Cas said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Where is Dean?"

Cas pointed to the chair and found Dean and Bobby snoring rather loudly. Sam smiled and let Castiel take care of him until Dean woke up at least. Once Sam was taken care of Castiel had shed his coat and suit jacket and sat in the chair closing his eyes. Sam chuckled and shut his eyes.

Snores were heard throughout the house and it's occupants slept in cool bliss.

 **There we go! The final letter! I hope y'all enjoyed and I'll see ya Monday :)**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
